NO SOY UN ASESINO SERIAL!
by Monkey D Lucia
Summary: Luffy es un sociópata, reconoce en sí mismo los clásicos signos de ser un incipiente asesino en serie, para no hacer daño a nadie el se ha creado un conjunto rígido de reglas para controlar su naturaleza más oscura y tener una vida normal, pero cuando empiezan una cadena de horripilantes asesinatos, utilizará sus conocimientos sobre los asesinos en serie para saber quién es.
1. Chapter 1

Monkey D Luffy tiene 17 es diferente. Pero no porque sólo tenga un amigo ni porque ayude a su madre en el depósito de cadáveres. Luffy es un sociópata que reconoce en sí mismo los clásicos signos de ser un incipiente asesino en serie. Para no hacer daño a nadie, Luffy se ha creado un conjunto rígido de reglas para controlar su naturaleza más oscura y tener una vida normal. Pero cuando empiezan a haber una cadena de horripilantes asesinatos en su ciudad, Luffy utilizará sus conocimientos sobre los asesinos en serie para investigar quién tiene aterrorizado el vecindario. Éste asesino no sigue el patrón de un asesino en serie porque es un ser sobrenatural que mata porque necesita órganos de otros seres para seguir viviendo. Entonces Luffy decide que si quiere pararlo, tendrá que romper con sus propias reglas y convertirse en asesino también. 


	2. Chapter 2

BUENO... SOLO DIRE ... EH VUELTO! Y CON MAS FUERZA QUE ANTES  
LO SE CAMBIE DE AMBIENTE, ESTE Y EL ANTERIOR FIC NO SE PARECEN EN NADA, PERO NO QUERIA HACER SIEMPRE LO MISMO.. QUIERO PROBAR DE TODO UN POCO :P ... SOLO ESPERO Q LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA TANTO COMO A MI.

* * *

La señora Anderson había muerto. No fue para nada llamativo, simplemente murió de vieja; una noche se fue a dormir y ya no volvió a despertarse. Dicen que fue una manera digna y tranquila de morir y supongo que, técnicamente, es cierto. Pero los tres días que pasaron antes de que alguien se diese cuenta de que hacía tiempo que no la veía acabaron con gran parte de la dignidad de la situación. Al final, su hija pasó por su casa para ver qué tal estaba y se encontró con un cuerpo que llevaba tres días descomponiéndose y que apestaba como un perro atropellado. Y lo peor de todo no es la descomposición, sino los tres días. Pasaron setenta y dos horas antes de que alguien se molestara en decir: «Espera… ¿qué hay de esa señora mayor que vive junto al canal?». Eso sí que es poco digno. Pero ¿la muerte fue tranquila? Seguro. Según el forense, murió discretamente el 30 de agosto, mientras dormía. Eso significa que murió dos días antes de que el demonio destripara a Jeb Jolley y lo dejara tirado en mitad de un charco, detrás de la lavandería. Y entonces aún no lo sabíamos, pero la señora Anderson fue la última persona en morir por causas naturales en el condado de Clayton en casi seis meses. El demonio se encargó del resto. Bueno, de casi todos. Menos de uno. Recibimos el cuerpo de la señora Anderson después de que el forense hubiera acabado con él el sábado 2 de septiembre, aunque supongo que debería decir que lo recibieron mi madre y tía , no yo. Ellas llevan la funeraria; y yo sólo tengo diecisiete años. Había estado casi todo el día en el pueblo, viendo a la policía limpiar los restos de Jeb y volví justo cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse. Me colé por la puerta trasera, por si mi madre estaba delante; no tenía muchas ganas de verla. En la trastienda no había nadie, sólo yo y el cadáver de la señora Anderson. Estaba sobre la mesa, debajo de una sábana azul, totalmente inmóvil. Olía a carne podrida y a insecticida, y el ventilador, que zumbaba ruidoso en el techo, no ayudaba mucho. Me lavé las manos en silencio, preguntándome de cuánto tiempo disponía; luego toqué el cuerpo con cuidado. La piel envejecida era mi favorita: seca y arrugada, con la misma textura que el papel antiguo. El forense no se había preocupado demasiado por limpiar el cuerpo, probablemente porque ya tenían suficiente trabajo con Jeb, pero por el olor supe que al menos habían intentado matar los bichos. Después de tres calurosos días de final de verano, seguramente había un montón. Una mujer abrió de golpe la puerta que daba a la parte delantera del local y entró vestida toda de verde, como una cirujana con traje y máscara. Me quedé parado creyendo que era mi madre, pero me miró fugazmente y se dirigió a un mostrador. **—Hola, Luffy —** dijo mientras cogía unos trapos estériles. No era ella; sino su hermana Karen. Eran gemelas y cuando llevaban máscara apenas podía distinguirlas. Sin embargo, la voz de mi tía era algo más ligera, un poco más… llena de energía, y siempre pensé que eso se debía a que nunca se había casado. **—Hola, Karen.** Retrocedí un paso. **—Ron se está volviendo cada vez más vago —** dijo mientras cogía el pulverizador de desinfectante **—. Ni siquiera la ha limpiado; ha declarado la muerte como natural y nos la ha enviado tal cual. La señora Anderson se merecía algo mejor. —** Se dio media vuelta para mirarme **—. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado o me vas a ayudar? —Perdona. —Lávate.** Me remangué con entusiasmo y volví al lavamanos. **—Pero, de verdad —** siguió **diciendo —, no sé a qué se dedican en la oficina del forense, porque no es que estén muy ocupados. Aquí apenas nos da para seguir a flote.** **—Jeb Jolley ha muerto —** dije secándome las manos— **. Lo han encontrado esta mañana, detrás de la lavandería automática. —¿El mecánico? —** preguntó Karen bajando la voz **—. Qué horror. Era más joven que yo. ¿Qué le ha pasado? —Asesinato —** dije, y descolgué una máscara y un delantal de la pared. Se lo había cargado el demonio, pero entonces yo aún no lo sabía. Ni siquiera fui consciente de que existía hasta tres meses después. En agosto ,nadie en el condado de Clayton tenía ni la menor idea del horror que se avecinaba. **—Creen que podría haber sido obra de un perro salvaje —** le dije a Karen **—, pero parecía que las tripas estuvieran amontonadas. —Qué horror —** repitió Karen **. —Bueno, eres tú la que se preocupa por el negocio —** repliqué **—. Dos cuerpos en una semana son dinerito.**

 **—Ni se te ocurra hacer bromas sobre esto, Luffy —** me dijo con aire severo—. **La muerte es triste incluso cuando te paga la hipoteca. ¿Estás listo? —Sí. —Estírale el brazo**. Cogí el brazo derecho y lo estiré; el rigor mortis hace que el cuerpo se ponga tan rígido que apenas puedes moverlo, pero esto dura un día y medio, más o menos. Este cadáver llevaba tanto tiempo muerto que los músculos habían vuelto a relajarse y, aunque la piel parecía de papel, la carne estaba blanda como la masa de pan. Karen pulverizó desinfectante sobre el brazo y frotó cuidadosamente con un trapo. Incluso cuando el forense hace su trabajo y limpia el cuerpo, nosotros siempre lo lavamos antes de empezar. El embalsamamiento es un proceso largo que incluye tareas muy precisas; se necesita poder empezar de cero. **—No veas cómo apesta esto —** dije. **—Ella. —No veas cómo apesta «ella» —** me corregí.

Mi madre y Karen estaban empeñadas en tratar a los muertos con respeto, pero llegado ese momento me parecía un poco tarde. Ya no era una persona, sino sólo un cuerpo. Una cosa. **—La verdad es que sí que huele —** dijo Karen **—. Pobre señora, ojalá la hubieran encontrado antes. —** Miró el ventilador que zumbaba detrás de la rejilla del techo **—. Esperemos que el motor no nos deje tirados esta noche**. Karen siempre decía lo mismo antes de embalsamar un cuerpo: era como un cántico sagrado. El ventilador siguió chirriando encima de nosotros. **—Pierna —** dijo. Me acerqué al pie y lo estiré mientras ella la rociaba— **. Vuélvete.** Sin soltar el pie con las manos enguantadas, me volví y miré hacia la pared mientras Karen levantaba la sábana para limpiarle los muslos. **—Lo bueno de todo esto es que te apuesto** **lo que quieras a que hoy todas las viudas del condado han recibido una visita, o la tendrán mañana. Todos los que se enteren de lo de la señora Anderson irán directos a ver a su madre para quedarse tranquilos. —La otra pierna.** Quería hacer un comentario sobre que los que se enterasen de lo de Jeb irían directos a ver a su mecánico, pero a Karen nunca le han hecho gracia ese tipo de chistes. Fuimos por todo el cuerpo, de la pierna al brazo, del brazo al tronco, del tronco a la cabeza, hasta que estuvo todo fregado y desinfectado. La sala olía a muerte y jabón. Karen tiró los trapos al cesto de la ropa sucia y empezó a reunir los verdaderos productos para embalsamar. Llevaba ayudando a mi madre y a Karen desde que era niño, antes de que mi padre se marchara. Mi primera tarea fue limpiar la capilla: recoger los programas, vaciar los ceniceros, pasar la aspiradora por el suelo y alguna que otra cosa más que un crío de seis años podía hacer solo. Las tareas se habían convertido en más importantes según yo iba creciendo, pero no pude ayudar con lo más divertido **—** _embalsamar_ **—** hasta que cumplí los doce. Embalsamar era como… no sé cómo describirlo. Era como jugar con una muñeca gigante, vestirla, bañarla y abrirla para ver qué tenía dentro. Una vez, cuando tenía ocho años, espié a mi madre mientras embalsamaba; miré por el ojo de la cerradura para ver cuál era el gran secreto y, cuando a la semana siguiente destripé al osito, creo que no se dio cuenta de la conexión.

Karen me pasó el algodón y yo lo sujeté mientras ella embutía pedacitos debajo de los párpados con cuidado. Los ojos empezaban a hundirse, se desinflaban al perder humedad y el algodón ayudaba a mantener la forma correcta para el velatorio de cuerpo presente. También servía para mantener los párpados cerrados y, por si acaso, mi tía siempre añadía un poco de adhesivo para mantener la humedad y el ojo cerrado. **—Luffy, tráeme la pistola de agujas, por favor —** me pidió, y yo me apresuré a dejar el algodón y coger la pistola de una mesita metálica que había junto a la pared. Se trata de un tubo largo de metal con un asidero para los dedos a cada lado, como una jeringuilla hipodérmica. **—¿Me dejas a mí esta vez? —Claro —** dijo levantando la mejilla y el labio superior del cadáver **—. Justo aquí.** Coloqué la pistola con cuidado contra las encías y apreté: una pequeña aguja se clavó en el hueso. Tenía los dientes largos y amarillos. Añadimos otra aguja más a la mandíbula inferior, enhebramos un alambre por las dos y lo enroscamos bien para mantener la boca cerrada. Karen aplicó adhesivo en un pequeño soporte de plástico, parecido a la piel de un gajo de naranja, y lo metió dentro de la boca para que no se abriera. Cuando la cara estuvo lista, colocamos el cuerpo con cuidado: estiramos las piernas y doblamos los brazos en la clásica postura de « _estoy muerto_ ». En cuanto el formaldehído entra en los músculos, éstos se agarrotan y se ponen rígidos, así que lo primero que hay que hacer es arreglar el cuerpo si no quieres que la familia tenga que velar un cadáver deforme. **—Sujétale la cabeza —** dijo Karen y yo, muy obediente, puse una mano a cada lado de ésta para que no se moviera.

Ella exploró un poco con los dedos justo por encima de la clavícula derecha y después hizo una incisión larga y poco profunda en la base del cuello de la anciana. Cuando cortas un cadáver apenas sale sangre. Como el corazón no bombea, no hay presión sanguínea y la gravedad empuja toda la sangre hacia la espalda. Éste llevaba muerto más de lo habitual, así que tenía el pecho flácido y vacío, mientras que la espalda estaba prácticamente de color morado, como una magulladura gigante. Karen metió un pequeño gancho de metal en el agujero y sacó un par de venas grandes **—bueno, técnicamente, una arteria y una vena—** ; después les hizo una lazada a cada una con hilo. Eran de color morado y resbaladizas, dos conductos que sobresalían unos centímetros del cuerpo y después se habían vuelto a esconder. Mi tía se dio media vuelta para preparar la bomba. La mayoría de la gente no se da cuenta de la cantidad de productos químicos que utilizan los embalsamadores, pero lo primero que te llama la atención no es cuántos hay, sino la cantidad de colores diferentes que tienen. Cada botella —el formaldehído, los anticoagulantes, los cauterizadores, los germicidas, los acondicionadores y demás— tiene un llamativo color propio, como los zumos de fruta. La fila de fluidos de embalsamar parece un puesto de granizados de feria. Karen elegía los productos con cuidado, como si escogiera los ingredientes de una sopa: no todo el mundo los necesitaba todos y decidir la receta para un cadáver en concreto tenía tanto de arte como de ciencia. Mientras ella se ocupaba de eso, solté la cabeza y cogí el bisturí. No siempre me dejaban hacer incisiones, pero si lo hacía mientras ellas no miraban, normalmente me salía con la mía. Además se me daba bien, y eso era un punto a mi favor.

Íbamos a utilizar la arteria que había sacado Karen para bombear el cóctel de productos químicos que estaba preparando hacia dentro del cuerpo; mientras se llenaba con éstos, los fluidos antiguos como la sangre y el agua serían empujados hacia el exterior por la vena que habíamos sacado y de allí a un tubo de drenaje, y, a su vez, al suelo. Cuando me enteré de que todo iba a parar al alcantarillado me sorprendí, pero en realidad ¿dónde lo iban a tirar si no? No es peor que todo lo que ya hay ahí abajo. Sujeté la arteria y lentamente hice un corte transversal, con cuidado de no cercenarla por completo. Cuando el agujero estuvo listo, cogí la cánula ( _un tubo curvado de metal_ ) y deslicé el extremo más fino en la abertura. La arteria parecía de goma, como una manguera fina, y estaba cubierta de diminutas fibras de músculo y capilares. Con mucha suavidad, coloqué el tubo metálico sobre el pecho e hice un corte similar en la vena, pero esta vez inserté un tubo de drenaje que estaba conectado a una larga bobina de goma transparente que serpenteaba hasta el sumidero del suelo. Até bien fuerte los hilos que Karen había anudado alrededor de cada vena y las sellé. **—Muy bien —** dijo Karen empujando la bomba hacia la mesa. La bomba tenía ruedas para poder apartarla de en medio del camino, pero en ese momento ocupó el lugar de honor, en el centro de la sala, mientras mi tía conectaba el tubo principal a la cánula que yo había insertado en la arteria. Estudió el cierre un instante, asintió en mi dirección con aprobación y vertió el primer producto en el tanque superior de la bomba: un anticoagulante de color naranja fosforescente para deshacer los coágulos. Pulsó un botón y la bomba arrancó como si despertara de un largo sueño, sincopada como el verdadero latir de un corazón; Karen la vigiló atentamente mientras toqueteaba los mandos que controlaban la presión y la velocidad. La presión del cadáver se normalizó con rapidez y pronto la sangre, oscura y densa, empezó a desaparecer por la alcantarilla. **—¿Qué tal el instituto? —** preguntó Karen, quitándose uno de los guantes de goma para rascarse la cabeza. **—Sólo llevo un par de días —** respondí— **. La primera semana es muy tranquila. —Pero es tu primera semana de instituto, es bastante emocionante, ¿no crees? —No especialmente.**

El anticoagulante había desaparecido casi por completo, así que vertió un acondicionador de color azul chillón en la bomba, con el fin de ayudar a preparar los vasos para el formaldehído. Se sentó. **—¿Has hecho algún amigo nuevo? —Sí —** dije **—. Toda una escuela nueva se ha mudado a la ciudad durante el verano, así que es un milagro que no tenga que conformarme con la misma gente que conozco desde la guardería. Y , claro, todos querían ser amigos del rarito. Ha sido enternecedor.**

 **—No deberías burlarte de ti mismo de esa manera.**

 **—De hecho, me estaba burlando de ti.**

 **—Eso tampoco deberías hacerlo —** dijo, y por los ojos supe que sonreía un poco. Se volvió a poner ante la bomba para introducir más productos químicos en ella y, ahora que los dos primeros ya estaban abriéndose paso por el cuerpo, empezó a confeccionar el verdadero fluido embalsamador: un hidratante y un suavizante de agua para impedir que los tejidos se hincharan, conservantes y germicidas para que el cadáver se mantuviera en buenas condiciones (o en todo lo buenas que podía estar en aquel momento) y tinte para darle un resplandor rosado y muy real. Por supuesto, la clave está en el formaldehído: un potente veneno que mata todo lo que hay en el cuerpo, endurece los músculos, macera los órganos y que se trata en realidad de lo que embalsama. Karen añadió una buena dosis de formaldehído seguida de un perfume viscoso de color verde para tapar el aroma acre. El tanque de la bomba era un caldero en el que se revolvía una amalgama de colores chillones, como una máquina de granizado. Cerró la tapa con fuerza y me llevó hasta la puerta trasera: el ventilador no era lo suficientemente bueno como para arriesgarse a estar en la sala con todo ese formaldehído. Fuera había oscurecido por completo y la ciudad había enmudecido casi totalmente. Me senté en el escalón mientras mi tía se apoyaba en la pared, vigilando desde la puerta el interior por si algo salía mal. **—¿Ya te han puesto deberes? —Tengo que leer las introducciones de la mayoría de los libros de texto durante el fin de semana, cosa que, por supuesto, todo el mundo hace siempre, además de hacer un trabajo para la asignatura de historia.**

Ella me miró intentando aparentar indiferencia, pero apretaba los labios con fuerza y empezó a parpadear. Años de experiencia me decían que algo la inquietaba. **—¿Os han dado un tema? —** preguntó. Mantuve una expresión impasible. — **Figuras importantes de la historia americana. —Así, que… ¿George Washington? O puede que Lincoln. —Ya lo he escrito. —Ah, genial —** dijo sin pensarlo de verdad. Esperó un momento más y dejó de fingir **—. ¿Tengo que adivinarlo o me vas a decir sobre cuál de tus psicópatas has escrito? —No son «mis» psicópatas. —Luffy… —Dennis Rader —** dije mirando hacia la calle **—. Lo pillaron hace unos años, así que pensé que tenía cierto tono de crónica de actualidad. —Luffy, Dennis Rader es el asesino ATM: es un homicida. Te han pedido una gran figura, no un… —El profesor nos dijo que habláramos de una figura importante, no de una gran figura; así que los malos también cuentan —** dije **—. Incluso sugirió a John Wilkes Booth como una de las opciones. —No es lo mismo un asesino político que uno en serie. —Ya lo sé —** dije, y la miré **—. Por eso he escrito el trabajo sobre él. —Eres un chico muy inteligente; lo digo en serio. Seguramente eres el único que ya tiene el trabajo hecho, pero no puedes… no es normal, Luffy. Tenía esperanzas de que dejaras atrás esta obsesión tuya con los homicidas.**

 **—Homicidas, no: asesinos en serie. —Ésa es la diferencia entre tú y el resto del mundo, Luffy. Nosotros no vemos cuál es la diferencia.** Volvió adentro para ponerse con lacavidad del cadáver: absorber toda la bilis y el veneno hasta que estuviera limpio y purificado. Me quedé fuera, a oscuras; miré al cielo y esperé. No sé qué estaba esperando.

* * *

No nos trajeron el cuerpo de Jeb Jolley esa misma noche, ni siquiera poco después. Pasé la semana siguiente sin aliento por las expectativas, volviendo a casa a la carrera todas las tardes al terminar el instituto para ver si ya había llegado. Me sentía como si fuera Navidad. Pero el forense se quedó el cadáver mucho más tiempo de lo que es habitual para realizar una autopsia completa. El Clayton Daily publicó artículos sobre la muerte de Jeb a diario y el martes confirmó por fin que la policía sospechaba que era un asesinato.

La primera impresión fue que Jeb había muerto a manos de un animal salvaje, pero al parecer tenían varias pistas que indicaban un ataque mucho más deliberado. Por supuesto, no revelaron la naturaleza de aquellas pistas, pero aun así era el acontecimiento más sensacional que había tenido lugar en el condado de Clayton en toda mi vida. El jueves nos devolvieron los trabajos de historia; el profesor me puso un diez y escribió «¡Interesante elección!» en el margen. A Maxwell, el chico con quien solía juntarme, le restó dos puntos por la extensión del texto y otros dos más por las faltas de ortografía: había escrito media página sobre Albert Einstein y había escrito su apellido de una manera diferente cada vez. — **Tampoco es que haya mucho que decir sobre él —** dijo Max cuando estábamos sentados a una mesa en una esquina del comedor del instituto **—. Descubrió eso de** e=mc2 **y las bombas nucleares, y ya está. Tuve suerte de que hubiera lo suficiente para llenar media página.** En realidad, Max no me caía bien y, ése era uno de mis rasgos más sociales, porque la verdad es que Max no le caía bien a nadie. Era bajo, un poco gordo, llevaba gafas y un inhalador a todas partes, y tenía el armario repleto de ropa de segunda mano. Por si fuera poco, su actitud era muy desconsiderada y desagradable, y hablaba demasiado alto y con autoridad sobre temas de los que sabía bien poco. Dicho de otro modo, actuaba igual que el típico abusón de instituto sin tener fuerza ni carisma en los que apoyarse. A mí todo esto ya me parecía bien, porque tenía la única cualidad que yo deseaba en un conocido del instituto: le gustaba hablar y poco le importaba si yo le prestaba atención o no. Formaba parte de mi plan para no llamar la atención: por separado no éramos más que un chaval raro que hablaba solo y otro chaval raro que nunca hablaba con nadie; pero juntos éramos un par de raritos que tenían lo que se podía considerar una conversación. No era mucho, pero aparentábamos ser más normales. Dos negativos hacían un positivo. El instituto de Clayton era viejo y se caía a pedazos, como el resto del pueblo. Chicos de todo el condado venían en autobús y yo calculaba que al menos la tercera parte de ellos venía de granjas y municipios de fuera de los límites de la ciudad. Había un par de ellos a los que no conocía, ya que algunas de las familias de más lejos educaban a sus hijos en casa hasta que tenían edad de ir al instituto, pero en general los chavales que había eran los mismos con los que había crecido desde la guardería. A Clayton nunca venía nadie nuevo; se limitaban a pasar de largo por la interestatal y apenas echaban un vistazo al hacerlo. La ciudad estaba tirada junto a la autopista y se pudría como un animal muerto. **—¿Sobre quién has escrito? —** dijo Max. **—¿Qué?** Llevaba un rato sin prestarle atención.

 **—Te he preguntado que sobre quién hiciste el trabajo.** **—Lo hice sobre Dennis Rader. El asesino ATM. —¿Qué significa ATM? —Atar, torturar, matar —** dije **—. Así es como Dennis Rader firmaba todas las cartas que escribía a la prensa. —Menudo pirado. ¿A cuánta gente mató?** Era obvio que el tema no le incomodaba demasiado. **—Puede que a unas diez personas. La policía todavía no lo tiene claro. —¿Sólo diez? Eso no es nada. Podrías cargarte a más atracando un banco. Al tipo ese del proyecto que hiciste el año pasado se le daba mucho mejor. —No importa a cuántos maten —** le dije **—. Y no hay nada de bueno en ello; está mal hecho. —Entonces, ¿por qué hablas de ellos todo el rato? —Porque lo que está mal es interesante.** Sólo estaba prestando atención a la conversación a medias; en realidad estaba pensando en lo genial que sería ver un cadáver separado en partes, después de una autopsia. **—Qué raro eres, tío —** dijo Max y le dio otro bocado al sándwich **—. No hay nada más que decir: cualquier día matarás a un montón de gente. Seguramente a más de diez, porque siempre quieres hacer más de lo que se espera de ti y entonces me entrevistarán en la tele y me preguntarán si yo había visto venir esto, y les diré: « _Joder, claro que sí; ese chico estaba totalmente pirado_ ». —Entonces supongo que tendré que matarte a ti primero. —Sí, claro —**dijo Max entre risas y sacó el inhalador **—. Soy el único amigo que tienes en el mundo, a mí no me matarías. —** Tomó una dosis y lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo **—. Además, mi padre estuvo en el ejército y tú eres un flacucho. Ya me gustaría verte intentarlo. —Jeffrey Dahmer —** dije. Sólo estaba escuchando a medias **—. Era un caníbal que guardaba cabezas cortadas en el congelador. —Ya me acuerdo —** dijo Max y se le oscureció la mirada **—. Después de ver los pósters que hiciste tuve pesadillas. Qué pasada. —Las pesadillas no son nada. Después de esos pósteres yo tuve que ir al terapeuta**. • • • • •

Llevaba mucho tiempo sintiendo fascinación ,intentaba no utilizar la palabra «obsesión» por los asesinos en serie, pero no fue hasta que hice el trabajo sobre Jeffrey Dahmer la última semana de secundaria cuando mi madre y mis profesores se preocuparon lo suficiente como para mandarme a terapia. Mi terapeuta se llamaba doctor Ben Neblin, y durante el verano tuve una cita con él todos los miércoles por la mañana. Hablábamos de un montón de cosas, como por ejemplo de que mi padre se había ido, del aspecto que tenían los cadáveres y de lo bonito que era el fuego, pero más que nada hablábamos de asesinos en serie. Me dijo que el tema no le gustaba y que le hacía sentir incómodo, pero eso no me impidió seguir hablando. Mi madre pagaba las sesiones y en realidad yo no tenía nadie más con quien hablar, así que a Neblin le tocó escucharlo todo. Después de que en otoño empezaran las clases del instituto, la cita había cambiado a los jueves por la tarde, así que, cuando terminaron las clases, llené la mochila con la exagerada cantidad de libros que teníamos y pedaleé seis manzanas hasta su consulta. A mitad de camino doblé la esquina junto al viejo teatro y me desvié un poco de mi camino; la lavandería estaba a un par de manzanas y quería pasar por el sitio donde habían matado a Jeb. Ya habían quitado la cinta de la policía, por fin, y la lavandería estaba abierta pero vacía. La pared de atrás solamente tenía una ventana: pequeña, amarilla y con barrotes, que supuse pertenecía al baño. El patio trasero estaba aislado casi por completo, cosa que según el periódico dificultaba bastante la investigación policial; nadie había visto u oído el ataque, aunque calculaban que había ocurrido alrededor de las diez de la noche, cuando la mayoría de los bares todavía estaban abiertos. Cuando murió, Jeb seguramente iba de camino a casa desde uno de ellos. Tenía la vaga esperanza de encontrar grandes siluetas de tiza en el asfalto: una del cuerpo y, al lado, la otra, la de la infame pila de tripas. Pero habían fregado toda la zona con una manguera a presión, y la sangre y la gravilla habían desaparecido. Dejé la bici apoyada contra la pared y caminé despacio para ver qué veía, si es que había algo. El asfalto estaba a la sombra, fresco. También habían fregado un pedazo de la pared, casi hasta arriba, y no era difícil imaginarse dónde había estado el cuerpo; así que me arrodillé y escudriñé el suelo desde cerca. Aquí y allá descubrí manchurrones de color violeta sobre la textura del asfalto, donde la sangre seca se había aferrado y se había resistido al agua. Un minuto más tarde encontré una mancha más oscura allí cerca, también en el suelo: un pegote del tamaño de una mano de algo que era más negro y espeso que la sangre. Lo rasqué con la uña y conseguí levantar un poco; era como ceniza grasienta, como si alguien hubiese limpiado una barbacoa de carbón. Me limpié el dedo en los pantalones y me levanté.

Estar en un lugar donde alguien había muerto era extraño. Los coches zumbaban lentamente por la calle, ensordecidos por las paredes y la distancia. Intenté imaginar lo que había sucedido allí, de dónde venía Jeb, adónde iba y en qué lugar estaba cuando lo atacó el asesino. A lo mejor llegaba tarde a algún sitio y pasó por allí para acortar o quizá estuviera borracho y haciéndose como un loco, sin saber bien dónde se encontraba. En mi cabeza lo veía con la cara roja y sonriente, totalmente ajeno al hecho de que la muerte lo acosara. También imaginé al atacante, y pensé —sólo un instante— dónde me escondería si yo fuese a matar a alguien allí. Había sombras por todo el patio, ángulos irregulares compuestos por vallas, pared y suelo. Puede que el asesino esperara detrás de un coche viejo o que estuviera agachado tras un poste de teléfonos. Me lo imaginé acechando en la oscuridad, unos ojos fríos y calculadores oteando mientras Jeb se tambaleaba frente a él, como una cuba, indefenso. ¿Estaba enfadado? ¿Tenía hambre? Las teorías de la policía iban variando, pero eran ominosas y tentadoras. ¿Qué podía atacar de manera tan brutal y al mismo tiempo tan cuidadosa, de modo que las pruebas apuntaran a hombre y bestia por igual? Imaginé garras veloces y dientes relucientes que acuchillaban luz de la luna y carne, y hacían saltar arcos de sangre hasta la pared vecina. Me quedé un momento más, absorbiendo todos los detalles con un sentimiento de culpa. El doctor Neblin iba a preguntar por qué llegaba tarde y me regañaría cuando le dijese adónde había ido, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba. Al ir a este lugar lo que estaba haciendo era minar los cimientos de algo mayor y más profundo; rasguñando diminutos arañazos en una pared que no me atrevía a traspasar.

Detrás de ese muro había un monstruo, y yo había construido una barrera bien resistente para mantenerlo a raya; en ese momento se revolvía y estiraba, sumido en un sueño intranquilo. Al parecer, había un nuevo monstruo en la ciudad, ¿despertaría la presencia de éste al que yo mantenía oculto? Era hora de irse. Me subí a la bici y recorrí las pocas manzanas que había hasta llegar a la consulta del doctor Neblin. • • • • •

 **—Hoy he infringido una de mis normas —** dije. Estaba mirando la calle a través de las lamas de la persiana de la oficina del doctor Neblin. Coches de colores chillones circulaban por allí formando un desfile desigual. Sentía la mirada del doctor en la nuca, observándome. **—¿Una de tus normas?**

CONTINUARA?

* * *

BIEN .. QUE LES PARECIÓ? CUMPLE CON LAS EXPECTATIVAS ? EL INICIO DE UNA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA QUE LES HARÁ PENSAR DOS VECES LAS COSAS (yo se de lo que hablo)  
SE QUE HOY ES SÁBADO PERO ES QUE AYER NO HABÍA TIEMPO, NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR... LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SERÁN TODOS LOS VIERNES :)


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA DE NUEVO :) AQUÍ VINIENDO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO , ESTE ME SALIO MAAAAS LARGO POR ALGUNA RAZÓN Y ME DABA PEREZA RECORTARLO ASI QUE .. APROVECHEN Y DISFRUTEN!  
YA NO INTERRUMPO MAS.

* * *

 **—Hoy he infringido una de mis normas —** dije. Estaba mirando la calle a través de las lamas de la persiana de la oficina del doctor Neblin. Coches de colores chillones circulaban por allí formando un desfile desigual. Sentía la mirada del doctor en la nuca, observándome. **—¿Una de tus normas?—** preguntó. Tenía una voz constante y uniforme. Era una de las personas más tranquilas que conocía, pero la verdad es que yo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con mi madre, Karen y Lauren. Su tranquilidad era uno de los motivos por los que yo acudía a la consulta de tan buen grado. **—Me pongo normas —** dije **— para evitar hacer cosas que estén… mal. —¿Qué tipo de cosas?**

 **—¿Qué tipo de cosas están mal —** pregunté **— o qué tipo de normas tengo? —Me gustaría que me hablaras de ambas, pero puedes comenzar por donde quieras. —Entonces mejor empezamos con las cosas que intento evitar —** dije **—. Las normas no tienen ningún sentido si no conoces estas cosas primero. —Muy bien —** dijo, y me volví hacia él. El doctor Neblin era un hombre bajo, con una gran calva y unas gafas pequeñas y redondas de fina montura negra. Siempre llevaba un bloc y de vez en cuando tomaba notas mientras hablábamos. Esto solía ponerme nervioso, pero me ofreció enseñármelas siempre que quisiera; nunca escribía cosas del tipo «menudo engendro» ni «este chico está mal de la cabeza», sino que apuntaba anotaciones sencillas para acordarse de lo que habíamos hablado. Seguro que tenía una libreta «menudo engendro» guardada por ahí, pero la mantenía bien escondida. En cualquier caso, si todavía no la tenía, después de esto seguro que iba a empezar una. **—Creo —** dije observando su rostro para ver cómo reaccionaba **— que el destino quiere que me convierta en un asesino en serie.** Enarcó la ceja, nada más. Ya les he dicho que era un tipo tranquilo. **—Bueno —** dijo **—, es obvio que sientes fascinación por ellos: seguramente has leído más sobre el tema que cualquier otra persona de la ciudad, incluyéndome a mí. ¿Tú quieres convertirte en un asesino en serie? —Por supuesto que no. Lo que quiero es, específicamente, evitar serlo. Lo que pasa es que no sé qué posibilidades tengo.**

 **—Entonces, lo que quieres evitar es… ¿qué? ¿Matar a gente?** Me miró ladeando la cabeza, una señal que había aprendido a interpretar como que estaba bromeando. Siempre hacía algún comentario vagamente sarcástico cuando nos poníamos a hablar sobre cosas muy serias. Creo que era su manera de enfrentarse a la ansiedad. Cuando le conté la vez que diseccioné una ardilla de tierra viva, capa por capa, soltó tres chistes seguidos y estuvo a punto de echarse a reír como un colegial. **—Si has roto una norma así de grande —** continuó **—, estoy obligado a llamar a la policía, y deja de ser válida la confidencialidad.** Aprendí las leyes de la confidencialidad del paciente durante una de las primeras sesiones: la primera vez que hablé de provocar fuegos. Si él creía que yo había cometido un crimen, o que tenía intención de hacerlo o que yo representaba una amenaza legítima para otra persona, la ley le obligaba a comunicárselo a las autoridades pertinentes. Esta ley también le permitía tratar libremente con mi madre sobre cualquier cosa que yo dijese, independientemente de si tenía una buena razón para ello o no. Los dos habían discutido varios asuntos durante el verano y mi madre me había hecho la vida imposible por culpa de eso. **—Las cosas que quiero evitar son mucho menos importantes que matar —** dije **—. Normalmente los asesinos en serie son, en realidad casi siempre, esclavos de sus compulsiones. Matan porque tienen que hacerlo y no pueden evitarlo. Yo no quiero llegar a ese punto, así que me pongo normas relacionadas con cosas más pequeñas: por ejemplo, me gusta mucho mirar a la gente pero** **no me permito observar a una misma persona demasiado tiempo. Si lo hago, me obligo a ignorarla durante toda una semana, y tampoco puedo pensar en ello. —Entonces tienes reglas para evitar tener pequeños comportamientos de asesino en serie —** dijo Neblin **—, con la intención de alejarte tanto como puedas de actos más importantes. —Exacto. —Creo que es interesante —** continuó **— que hayas utilizado la palabra «compulsiones», porque ese término elimina más o menos la responsabilidad. —Pero yo me responsabilizo: intento que no ocurra. —Así es —** dijo **—, y es muy admirable, pero has empezado la conversación diciendo que el destino quiere que seas un asesino en serie**. **Si te convences a ti mismo de que ése es tu destino, ¿no crees que echándole la culpa a éste, estás esquivando la responsabilidad?**

 **—Digo «destino»** —expliqué **— porque va más allá de unas simples rarezas en mi comportamiento. Hay algunos aspectos de mi vida que no puedo controlar y que solamente el destino puede explicar**. **—¿Como por ejemplo? —Me apellido igual que un asesino en serie —** respondí **—.**

 **—Ah, ¿sí? —** siguió **—. Pero debes recordar que un vínculo fortuito con un asesino en serie no tiene nada que ver con el destino. —Mi padre se llama igual que otro asesino en serie —** afirmé **—. Eso me convierte en el Hijo de un asesino en serie, un asesino en serie de Nueva York que contó que su perro le decía que matara. —Bueno, pues tienes vínculos fortuitos con dos asesinos. Admito que es algo extraño, pero sigo** **sin ver una conspiración cósmica en tu contra.—Luffy —** respondió un momento después **—, me gustaría saber qué tipo de cosas te asustan en especial. Así que retrocedamos un paso y fijémonos en lo que has dicho antes. Dime cuáles son algunas de tus normas. —Ya le he hablado sobre lo de mirar a la gente. Ésa es importante. Me encanta mirar, pero sé que si lo hago mucho tiempo me intereso demasiado por esa persona: querré seguirla, ver adónde va y con quién habla, y averiguar qué le hace ser quien es. Hace unos años me di cuenta de que estaba acosando a una chica de la escuela; la seguía a todas partes, no es broma. Ese tipo de cosas se salen de las manos sin que te des cuenta, así que me inventé una norma: si miro a una persona demasiado tiempo, después no le hago caso durante una semana.** Neblin asintió, pero no me interrumpió. Me alegré de que no me preguntara cómo se llamaba la chica, porque hasta hablar sobre ella de esa manera me parecía una manera de violar la regla. **—También tengo una para los animales** —dije **—. Recordará lo que le hice a la ardilla.** Neblin sonrió, nervioso. **—La ardilla sí que no se acuerda.** Los chistes que hacía cuando se ponía nervioso empeoraban por momentos. **—Ésa no fue la única vez —** dije **—. Mi padre solía poner trampas en el jardín para atrapar ratones, topos y cosas así, y todas las mañanas yo tenía que salir y revisarlas. Y darle con una pala a** **cualquier cosa que todavía no estuviera muerta. Cuando tenía siete años empecé a abrir los animales con un cuchillo para ver qué aspecto tenían por dentro, pero cuando me puse a estudiar a los asesinos en serie dejé de hacerlo. ¿Ha oído hablar de la tríada de MacDonald? —Los tres rasgos que comparten el noventa y cinco por ciento de los asesinos en serie —** dijo el doctor Neblin **—: enuresis nocturna, piromanía y crueldad con los animales. Admito que tú tienes los tres.**

— **Lo descubrí cuando tenía ocho años. Lo que realmente me afectó no fue el hecho de que la crueldad hacia los animales pudiese predecir un comportamiento violento, sino que hasta que lo leí nunca** **se me había ocurrido pensar que aquello estaba mal. Mataba animales y los hacía pedazos, y mi reacción emocional era la de un niño que juega con sus piezas de Lego. Es como si para mí no fuesen reales, como si estuvieran allí sólo para que yo jugase con ellos. Cosas. —Si no te parecía que estuviese** **mal —** preguntó el doctor Neblin **—, ¿por qué dejaste de hacerlo? —Porque entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que era distinto de otras personas. Era algo que yo hacía todo el tiempo y que a mí no me parecía nada especial, y sin embargo resulta que el resto del mundo piensa que es un acto totalmente censurable. Entonces fue cuando supe que debía cambiar, y empecé con las normas. La primera fue: no hagas el tonto con animales. —¿No los mates? —No les hagas nada —** dije **—. No quiero tener mascotas ni acariciar a un perro por la calle, ni siquiera me gusta entrar en una casa donde haya un animal. Evito cualquier** **situación que podría llevarme a hacer algo que sé que no debería.** Neblin me miró un instante. **—¿Qué más? —** preguntó. **—Si alguna vez tengo ganas de hacerle daño a alguien, le hago un cumplido. Si alguien me molesta tanto que hace que lo odie hasta el punto que empiezo a imaginar que lo mato, le digo algo agradable y sonrío mucho. Eso me obliga a tener buenos pensamientos en lugar de malos, y normalmente consigo que éstos acaben desapareciendo**. Neblin reflexionó un momento antes de seguir hablando **. —Por eso has leído tanto sobre asesinos en serie. No distingues entre el bien y el mal como el resto de la gente, así que lees sobre el tema para saber qué se supone que debes evitar.** Asentí. **—Y también porque me parece muy genial leer sobre** **ellos.** Anotó algo en el cuaderno. **—¿Y qué norma has desobedecido hoy? —** preguntó **. —He ido al sitio donde encontraron el cuerpo de Jeb** **Jolley. —Me preguntaba** **por qué no habías mencionado a Jeb todavía** —dijo—. **¿Tienes una norma que dice que debes alejarte de lugares donde se han producido crímenes violentos? —Bueno, no específicamente, y por eso lo he podido justificar. En realidad no he infringido ninguna norma en especial, aunque sí su espíritu**. **—¿Y por qué has ido? —Porque** **allí han matado a una persona. Tenía… que verlo. —Te has sentido esclavo de tus compulsiones. —Se supone que no debe volver eso en mi contra**. **—Bueno, más o menos es lo que estoy haciendo. Soy terapeuta. —En la funeraria veo cadáveres todo el tiempo, y no me importa. Mi madre y Karen llevan años trabajando allí y ellas no son asesinas. Entonces, veo a montones de gente viva y a muchos muertos, pero nunca he visto a una persona viva convertirse en una muerta. Siento… curiosidad. —Y la escena del crimen es lo más parecido a eso, sin llegar a cometer el crimen tú mismo. —Sí. —Escucha, Luffy —** dijo Neblin inclinándose hacia delante **—. Tienes muchos rasgos que podrían predecir un comportamiento de asesino en serie, ya lo sé. De hecho, creo que acumulas más rasgos de los que he visto nunca en una sola persona. Pero tienes que recordar que son sólo eso, que predicen algo que podría pasar; no profetizan algo que seguro que** **va a ocurrir. El noventa y cinco por ciento de los asesinos en serie se hacen pis en la cama, provocan fuegos y hacen daño a los animales, pero eso no significa que el noventa y cinco por ciento de los chicos que hacen esas cosas acaben siendo asesinos en serie. Tú siempre tienes el control de tu destino y eres el que toma tus propias decisiones; nadie más lo hace por ti. El hecho de que tengas esas normas y que las respetes con tanto cuidado dice mucho de ti y de tu carácter. Luffy, eres una buena persona.**

 **—Soy una buena persona —** dije **— porque sé cómo se supone que debe actuar una de ellas y copio lo que hace. —Si eres tan meticuloso como dices —** dijo Neblin **—, nadie conocerá la diferencia jamás. —Pero, si no lo soy suficientemente —** dije mirando por la ventana **—, ¿quién sabe qué podría pasar?**

* * *

Mi madre y yo vivíamos en un apartamento de una sola planta, encima de la funeraria; las ventanas del salón tenían vistas a la entrada de delante y la única puerta daba a unas escaleras cubiertas que bajaban hasta el lateral del edificio. La gente siempre piensa que vivir encima de una funeraria es escalofriante, pero la verdad es que es como cualquier otra casa. Vale, tenemos cadáveres en el sótano, pero también hay una capilla, así que la cosa se equilibra, ¿no? El sábado por la noche aún no habíamos recibido el cuerpo de Jeb. Mi madre y yo cenábamos en silencio, dejando que la pizza que compartíamos y el ruido del televisor sustituyeran la compañía y la conversación de una relación de verdad. Estaban poniendo «Los Simpson», pero en realidad yo no estaba pendiente de la tele: quería el cadáver. Si la policía se lo quedaba mucho más tiempo, no íbamos a poder embalsamarlo, sólo meterlo en una bolsa y hacer un funeral con el ataúd cerrado. Mi madre y yo nunca nos poníamos de acuerdo sobre qué pizza pedir, así que los de la pizzería nos la dividían en dos: mi mitad llevaba salchicha y champiñones, y la suya, pepperoni. Hasta «Los Simpson» eran fruto de un compromiso: empezaba después de las noticias y como cambiar de canal significaba arriesgarse a acabar discutiendo, dejábamos la serie. Cuando pusieron los primeros anuncios, mi madre posó la mano sobre el mando, cosa que normalmente significaba que iba a quitar el volumen y hablar de algo, lo que a su vez solía implicar que íbamos a discutir. Puso el dedo sobre el botón de silencio, pero, en lugar de pulsarlo, esperó. Si dudaba tanto, fuere lo que fuere de lo que quisiera hablar, seguramente era bastante malo. Un momento después retiró la mano de encima del mando, cogió otro pedazo de pizza y le dio un bocado. Estuvimos sentados en tensión durante el siguiente segmento del programa, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, planeando nuestras maniobras. Pensé en levantarme y marcharme, escapar antes de la siguiente pausa de publicidad, pero con eso sólo iba a conseguir que se enfadase. Mastiqué lentamente mientras, sin sentir nada, miraba a Homero dar brincos, chillar y correr como un loco. Pusieron otro anuncio y mi madre volvió a suspender la mano sobre el mando; esta vez fue sólo un instante y enseguida quitó el sonido. Masticó, tragó y habló. **—Hoy he hablado con el doctor Neblin —** dijo. Ya me parecía que tenía que ser algo relacionado con eso. **—Me ha dicho que… bueno, ha dicho cosas muy interesantes, Luffy. —** Tenía la mirada fija en el televisor, en la pared, en el techo. En cualquier parte, menos en mí **—. ¿Tienes algo que decir? —¿Gracias por enviarme al terapeuta y perdón por necesitar uno? —No te hagas el listo, Luffy. Tenemos mucho de que hablar y me gustaría tratar lo máximo posible antes de que te pongas insolente.** Respiré hondo mientras miraba la tele. «Los Simpson» había vuelto después de la pausa y sin el sonido la serie no parecía menos frenética. **—¿Qué te ha dicho? —Me ha dicho que tú…** Me miró. Tenía unos cuarenta años y, según ella, a esa edad todavía se es bastante joven, pero en una noche como aquélla, discutiendo a la luz enfermiza del televisor, con el pelo negro peinado hacia atrás y los ojos negros arrugados por la preocupación, parecía estar derrotada y desgastada.

 **—Me ha dicho que crees que vas a matar a alguien.** No debería haberme mirado. No podía decir algo así y mirarme al mismo tiempo sin que aflorase una oleada de emoción a su rostro. Me fijé en cómo se ruborizaba y empezaban a picarle los ojos. — **Muy interesante —** dije **—, porque eso no es lo que yo le he dicho. ¿Estás segura de que ha usado esas palabras? —Ahora mismo no me importan las palabras** —contestó **—. No es broma, Luffy; estamos hablando de cosas muy serias. La… no sé. ¿Es así como vamos a acabar? Luffy, eres todo lo que me queda en el mundo. —Lo que yo le dije en realidad es que seguía unas normas muy estrictas para asegurarme de no hacer nada que estuviera mal. Me parece que tendrías que alegrarte por ello, pero, en lugar de eso, me gritas. Por eso necesito terapia. —Una no se alegra de tener un hijo que debe seguir normas para** **evitar matar a gente —** me espetó **—. No me alegro cuando un psicólogo me dice que mi hijo es un sociópata. Me pongo contenta cuando… —¿Ha dicho que soy un sociópata? Eso me parecía genial**. Siempre lo había sospechado, pero conocer el diagnóstico oficial era mejor. **—Trastorno de personalidad antisocial —** dijo levantando la voz **—. Lo he buscado: es una psicosis. —** Apartó su mirada **—. Mi hijo es un psicótico. —El TPA se define fundamentalmente por una falta de empatía —** dije. Yo también lo había buscado unos meses antes. La empatía es lo que permite a las personas interpretar las emociones, del mismo modo que los oídos hacen con el sonido; sin ella te quedas emocionalmente sordo **—. Significa que no conecto con otras personas a nivel emocional. Me preguntaba si era eso lo que me iba a diagnosticar. —Pero ¿cómo sabes esas cosas? Tienes diecisiete** **años, por Dios; deberías estar… yo qué sé, persiguiendo a chicas o jugando a los videojuegos. —¿Le estás diciendo a un sociópata que persiga chicas? —Te estoy diciendo que no seas** **un sociópata.** **Que estés todo el día deprimido no significa que tengas un trastorno mental; como mucho significa que eres un adolescente, pero no un psicópata. Luffy, el problema es que no puedes conseguir una nota del médico para excusarte de vivir. Vives en el mismo mundo que el resto y tienes que tratar con los problemas igual que hacen los demás**. Tenía razón: lo de ser oficialmente sociópata tenía muchas ventajas. Para empezar, nada de estúpidos proyectos de grupo en el instituto. **—Creo que todo esto es culpa mía —** dijo **—. Yo te metí en la funeraria cuando no eras más que un crío y esto te ha dejado fastidiado de por vida. ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir? —No es por la funeraria. —** Se me puso el vello de punta sólo de pensarlo: ella no podía quitármela **—. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis tú y Karen trabajando ahí? Y todavía no han matado a nadie. —Pero tampoco tenemos una psicosis. —Estás cambiando de argumentos. Acabas de decir que la funeraria me ha dejado hecho un cisco y ¿ahora que me dejó hecho un cisco porque ya lo estaba? Si te pones así, yo no gano haga lo que haga, ¿no?** **—Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer, Luffy, y lo sabes. Para empezar, deja de escribir los trabajos del instituto sobre asesinos en serie. Karen me ha dicho que lo has vuelto a hacer. «** Karen, chismosa».

 **—Saqué un diez —** dije **—, al profesor le encantó. —Que se te dé muy bien algo que no deberías hacer no mejora las cosas. —Es la asignatura de historia, y los asesinos en serie forman parte de ella, igual que las guerras, el racismo y el genocidio. Supongo que se me olvidó matricularme en la asignatura de historia que sólo habla de cosas bonitas, te pido disculpas. —Ojalá supiera por qué —** dijo. **—¿Por qué qué? —Por qué estás tan obsesionado con los asesinos en serie. —Todo el mundo tiene alguna afición. — Luffy, ni se te ocurra hacer bromas sobre este tema. —¿Sabes que mi apellido es de un asesino en serie? —** le pregunté. **—Sí, lo sé —** dijo levantando las manos **—, gracias al doctor Neblin. — Cuando tenía ocho años vi mi apellido en una revista junto a una foto de un payaso. —Hace diez segundos que te he pedido que dejes tu obsesión con ellos, ¿por qué me cuentas esto ahora? —Porque querías saber la razón de ello y ahora estoy intentando explicártela. Vi una foto y pensé que a lo mejor era una peli de payasos en la que salía algún tipo con un apellido igual al mio; papá me ponía sus pelis de vaqueros todo el tiempo. Resulta que era un tipo que se vestía de payaso en las fiestas del vecindario. —No entiendo adónde quieres llegar —** dijo mi madre. No sabía cómo explicar lo que quería decir. La sociopatía no significaba únicamente tener sordera emocional, sino también ser emocionalmente mudo. Me sentía como los personajes de nuestra tele sin volumen: agitaban las manos y gritaban sin decir ni una palabra en voz alta. Era como si mi madre y yo hablásemos idiomas completamente diferentes y nos fuera imposible comunicarnos. **—Piensa en una película del oeste —** dije agarrándome a un clavo ardiendo **—. Son todas iguales: un vaquero con un sombrero blanco va por ahí con su caballo matando a los que llevan un sombrero negro. Sabes quién es el bueno, quiénes son los malos, y qué va a pasar exactamente. —¿Y? —Pues que cuando un vaquero mata a alguien te parece normal, porque pasa todos los días. Pero si un payaso mata a alguien, eso es una novedad: algo que no has visto nunca. Es alguien que pensabas que era bueno, pero que está haciendo algo tan horrible que las emociones humanas normales no pueden ni concebirlo. Y entonces se da media vuelta y hace algo bueno otra vez. Mamá, es fascinante. Estar obsesionado con algo así no es raro; lo extraño es no estarlo**. Mi madre me miró un momento. **—Entonces, ¿** l **os asesinos en serie son como unos héroes de las películas**?

— **No estoy diciendo eso para nada. Están enfermos, son retorcidos, hacen cosas terribles. Pero yo no creo que la persona que quiere aprender más cosas sobre ellos sea automáticamente otro enfermo retorcido. —Hay** **mucha diferencia entre querer aprender más y pensar que te vas a convertir en uno de ellos —** dijo **—. Y no te culpo; no soy la mejor madre del mundo y Dios sabe que tu padre era incluso peor. El doctor Neblin me dijo que te pones normas para alejarte de las malas influencias. —Sí —** respondí. Por fin me estaba escuchando y empezaba a ver las cosas buenas en lugar de las malas. **—Quiero ayudarte, así que aquí tienes una nueva norma: vas a dejar de ayudar en la funeraria. —¿Qué? —No es lugar para un chico —** dijo **—; además, nunca tendría que haberte dejado ayudarnos en la parte de atrás. —¡Pero yo…! ¿Pero qué?** ¿Qué podía decir que no fuese aún peor?: «¿Necesito la funeraria porque me conecta a la muerte de forma segura? ¿Necesito la funeraria porque tengo que ver cómo los cadáveres se abren como flores, y me hablan y me dicen todo lo que saben?». Me echaría de casa directamente. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, sonó la versión electrónica de la obertura de Guillermo Tell en el móvil de mi madre; era el tono que le había asignado a la oficina del forense: la llamada del deber. Un sábado a las diez y media de la noche el forense sólo podía querer una cosa y ambos sabíamos qué era. Ella suspiró y hurgó el bolso buscando el teléfono. **—Hola, Ron —** dijo. Pausa **—. No, gracias, no importa, ya estábamos terminando. —** Pausa **—. Sí, ya lo sabemos; estábamos esperándolo.** — Pausa **—. Enseguida bajo, así que** **ven cuando puedas, no pasa nada. De verdad, no te preocupes: las dos sabíamos lo de los horarios cuando nos metimos en esto. —** Pausa **—. Vale, tú también. Hablaremos de ello luego.** Colgó y suspiró. **—Supongo que sabes qué quería —** dijo. **—La policía ha terminado con los restos de Jeb. —Lo van a traer dentro de quince minutos. Tengo que bajar. Yo… tendremos que acabar la discusión más tarde. Lo siento, Luffy, siento todo esto. Podríamos haber cenado en paz como una familia normal.**

Miré el televisor de reojo: Homero estaba estrangulando a Bart. **—Quiero ayudarte —** dije **—. Son más de las diez y si intentas hacerlo tú sola no te acostarás en toda la noche. —Me ayudará Karen. —Pues** **tardaran cinco horas en lugar de ocho; sigue siendo mucho tiempo. Si yo les ayudo estará listo en tres**. Hablaba con voz calmada y suave; no podía dejar que me arrebatara eso, pero tampoco me atrevía a revelarle lo importante que era para mí. **— Luffy, el cadáver está en muy malas condiciones; lo hicieron pedazos. Costará mucho rato recomponerlo, lo que podría herir tu sensibilidad, y eres un caso** **clínico de psicopatía**. —Touché! Cogió el bolso. **—O bien te parece desagradable, en cuyo caso no deberías venir, o no te lo parece y entonces tendrías que haber dejado de venir hace mucho tiempo. —¿De verdad quieres dejarme aquí solo? —Ya encontrarás algo constructivo que hacer. —Vamos a recomponer un cuerpo —** repliqué **—, ¿hay algo más constructivo que** **eso?**

Me arrepentí inmediatamente del chiste: el humor negro no me iba a sacar las castañas del fuego. Fue un acto reflejo para disipar la tensión con un chiste, igual que hacía el doctor Neblin **. —Y , además, no me gustan los chistes que haces sobre la muerte —** dijo **—. Los empleados de pompas fúnebres estamos rodeados por la muerte, vivimos con ella todos los minutos del día. Tener tanto contacto con ella puede hacer que le pierdas el respeto: lo he visto en otros casos y me parece horrible. Si no te resultase tan familiar, quizá las cosas te irían un poco mejor. —Pero estoy bien, mamá.** —¿Qué podía decir para convencerla? **—. Sabes que necesitaran que les echen una mano y no quieres que me quede aquí solo.** Aunque yo careciera de empatía, mi madre sí la tenía y yo podía utilizarla en su contra. Allí donde la lógica no había servido, el sentimiento de culpa todavía podía arreglarme el día. Suspiró y cerró los ojos; los apretó y visualizó alguna imagen mental que yo no alcanzaba a adivinar. **—Bueno. Pero primero vamos a acabarnos la pizza. • • • • •**

Mi hermana Lauren se había marchado de casa seis años antes, dos después que papá. Entonces sólo tenía dieciséis años y Dios sabe en qué líos se había metido mientras había estado por ahí. Desde entonces en casa había muchos menos gritos, cosa que era de agradecer, pero los que aún se oían generalmente iban dirigidos a mí. Unos seis meses antes, Lauren había regresado a Clayton haciendo autostop desde quién sabe dónde y, muy arrepentida, le había pedido trabajo a mamá. Seguían sin apenas dirigirse la palabra y Lauren nunca venía a vernos ni nos invitaba a su apartamento, pero trabajaba en la recepción de la funeraria y se llevaba bastante bien con Karen. Todos nos llevábamos bastante bien con Karen. Ella era la goma aislante que evitaba que la familia echara chispas y tuviera un cortocircuito. Mientras terminábamos la pizza, mi madre llamó a Karen y al parecer ella avisó a Lauren, porque cuando por fin bajamos estaban las dos allí: mi tía en chándal y mi hermana arreglada para un sábado por la noche en el centro. Me pregunté si habíamos interrumpido algo en especial. **—Hola, Luffy —** dijo Lauren. Detrás del elegante mostrador de la recepción parecía estar totalmente fuera de contexto. Llevaba una cazadora negra de vinilo encima de una camiseta roja de tirantes y el pelo recogido encima de la cabeza en una especie de fuente estilo años ochenta. A lo mejor había una fiesta temática en la discoteca. **—Hola, Lauren —** dije **. —¿Es ésa la documentación? —** preguntó mi madre mirándola por encima de mi hombro **. —Ya casi he** **terminado —** dijo Lauren y mi madre se fue a la trastienda. **—¿Está aquí? —** dije. **—Acaban de traerlo —** respondió revisando el fajo de papeles una vez más **—. Karen lo ha llevado atrás.** Me di media vuelta para irme **. —¿Sobrevives? —** me preguntó. Estaba ansioso por ver el cadáver, pero me giré. **—Más o menos. ¿Y tú?** **—No soy yo la que vive con mamá —** dijo y nos quedamos en silencio un momento **—. ¿Sabes algo de papá? —Desde mayo, no. ¿Y tú? —Desde Navidad. —** Silencio **—. Los dos primeros años me enviaba tarjetas el día de los enamorados. —¿Sabía dónde estabas? —Es que le pedí dinero alguna vez.** Dejó el bolígrafo sobre el mostrador y se puso en pie. La falda iba a juego con la cazadora: reluciente vinilo negro. A mi madre no le iba a gustar en absoluto, y seguramente ése era el motivo por el que Lauren había comprado esa ropa. Colocó los papeles en una pila uniforme y entramos juntos en la trastienda. Mi madre y Karen ya estaban allí, charlando ociosamente con Ron, el forense. Una bolsa azul cielo ocupaba toda la mesa de embalsamar y me costó un gran esfuerzo no salir corriendo para abrir la cremallera. Lauren le dio la documentación a mi madre, que le echó un vistazo rápido antes de firmar algunas de las hojas y darle todo el paquete a Ron. **—Gracias, Ron. Buenas noches. —Siento dejarte este marrón a estas horas —** dijo; le hablaba a mi madre, pero estaba mirando a Lauren. Era alto y tenía el pelo negro y engominado. **—No pasa nada —** dijo mi madre. Ron cogió los papeles y salió por la puerta de atrás. **—Ya no me necesitan —** dijo Lauren; nos sonrió a Karen y a mí, y cabeceó educadamente en dirección a mi madre **—. Que se diviertan. Volvió a la recepción y un momento después oí que la puerta se cerraba y la llave giraba en la cerradura.** El suspenso me estaba haciendo polvo pero no me atrevía a decir nada. Había ido de un pelo que mi madre no me dejase estar allí y si me mostraba demasiado impaciente seguramente me acabaría echando. Miró a Karen. Cuando tenían tiempo de arreglarse parecían bastante diferentes, pero así, de improviso con ropa de andar por casa sin maquillaje, apenas se distinguía la una de la otra. **—Vamos allá.** Karen encendió el ventilador **. —Esperemos que el ventilador no nos deje tirados esta noche.**

Nos pusimos los delantales, nos lavamos y mi madre abrió la cremallera de la bolsa. Mientras que a la señora Anderson apenas la habían tocado, Ron y los agentes forenses habían lavado, frotado y manoseado a Jeb Jolley tantas veces que no olía prácticamente a nada más que a desinfectante. El hedor a podredumbre emanó poco a poco, mientras hacíamos rodar el cuerpo para sacarlo de la bolsa y lo colocábamos sobre la mesa. Tenía una enorme incisión en forma de Y que iba de un hombro a otro y bajaba por el centro del pecho; en la mayoría de autopsias la línea llegaría hasta las ingles, pero en este caso, justo debajo de las costillas, se degradaba formando una telaraña recortada de desgarros y cortes que cubrían toda la sección media del tronco. Tenía los bordes fruncidos y parcialmente cosidos, aunque faltaban muchos trozos de piel. A través de los agujeros del abdomen se veían las esquinas de la bolsa. Inmediatamente, pensé en Jack el Destripador; él fue uno de los primeros asesinos en serie de los que se tiene constancia. Despedazaba a sus víctimas con tal ferocidad que a la mayoría apenas se las reconocía. ¿Era un asesino en serie el que había atacado a Jeb Jolley? Ciertamente, era posible pero ¿de qué tipo? El FBI dividía a los asesinos en serie en dos categorías: organizados y desorganizados. Un homicida organizado era como Ted Bundy: sofisticado, encantador e inteligente, alguien que planeaba los crímenes y después los disimulaba tan bien como podía. Uno desorganizado era alguien como el Hijo de Sam, a quien le costaba controlar a sus demonios y cuando no lo conseguía mataba de manera repentina y brutal. Él se llamaba a sí mismo Mr. Monster. ¿De qué tipo era el que había matado a Jeb, el sofisticado o el monstruo? Suspiré y me obligué a apartar esa idea de mi mente, pues no era la primera vez que me había visto con ansias de encontrar un asesino en serie en mi ciudad natal. Tenía que volver a concentrarme en el cadáver en sí y apreciarlo por ser lo que era y no por lo que yo quería que fuese. Karen abrió el abdomen y dejó al descubierto una bolsa grande de plástico que contenía la mayoría de los órganos internos. Normalmente ya se extirpaban durante la autopsia, pero, claro, en el caso de Jeb se los sacaron justo en el momento de la muerte o un poco antes.

No obstante, aunque se los hubieran arrancado, había que embalsamarlos: no podíamos tirar una parte del ser querido de alguien a la basura sólo porque no quisiéramos ocuparnos de ella y tampoco teníamos incineradora. Karen dejó la bolsa sobre un carro y lo empujó hasta la pared para ponerse a trabajar con los órganos; estarían llenos de bilis y otras porquerías, cosas con las que el líquido de embalsamar no podía, así que había que aspirarlo todo. Cuando se embalsama un cuerpo en circunstancias normales esto se hace después de bombear el formaldehído, pero lo bueno de los cuerpos que habían pasado por una autopsia era que podías embalsamar y ocuparte de los órganos al mismo tiempo. Mi madre y Karen llevaban tantos años haciendo esto juntas que se coordinaban a la perfección sin necesidad de hablar. **—Ayúdame a mí, Luffy —** dijo mi madre y alcanzó el desinfectante. Era demasiado perfeccionista como para no limpiar un cadáver antes de embalsamarlo, incluso uno tan limpio como éste. La cavidad del cuerpo era amplia y estaba vacía, aunque el corazón y los pulmones estaban prácticamente intactos y la sección central de Jeb parecía un globo ensangrentado y desinflado. Lavó esa parte primero y la cubrió con una sábana. De pronto, sin pensar, se me ocurrió una cosa: en la escena del crimen los órganos estaban apilados. Muy pocos homicidas se quedaban con el cadáver después del crimen, pero los asesinos en serie sí solían hacerlo. A veces lo colocaban en ciertas posturas, o le hacían cosas o simplemente jugaban con él como si fuera una muñeca. Esto recibía el nombre de ritualizar el asesinato y se parecía mucho a lo que había pasado con los órganos de Jeb. A lo mejor sí había sido obra de un asesino en serie. Sacudí la cabeza para olvidarme de la idea y sujeté el cuerpo mientras mi madre pulverizaba con desinfectante encima de él. Jeb no era precisamente un hombre menudo y, ahora que estaban llenos de líquido estancado, los brazos y las piernas parecían aún más rollizos. Apreté uno de los pies con el dedo y antes de que la carne volviera lentamente a su sitio, dejé una marca durante unos segundos. Era como tocar una nube de azúcar. **—No juegues —** dijo mi madre. Lavamos el cuerpo y después quitamos la sábana que cubría la cavidad. Tenía el interior repleto de vetas de grasa y aún había suficientes tramos del sistema circulatorio en su sitio como para utilizar la bomba, pero tenía muchas heridas abiertas y los consiguientes derrames iban a hacer que perdiese presión y fluido. Había que cerrarlas **. —Tráeme hilo —** dijo mi madre **—, pedazos de unos dieciocho centímetros**. Me quité uno de los guantes de plástico, lo tiré a la basura y me puse a cortar hilo. Ella metió la mano y buscó las principales arterias que estuvieran cortadas; cada vez que encontraba una, yo le daba un trozo de hilo para atarla. Mientras trabajábamos, Karen puso la aspiradora en marcha y se puso a absorber toda porquería de los órganos, uno a uno; estaba usando una herramienta, el trocar, que básicamente es un aplique para una aspiradora con una cuchilla en la punta. La clavaba en un órgano, absorbía toda la guarrería y seguía con otro. Mi madre dejó una vena y una arteria abiertas en la cavidad del pecho y se dispuso a conectarlas a la bomba y el tubo de drenaje: no hacía falta cortar el hombro cuando el asesino ya nos había dejado el pecho abierto. Esta vez, el primer producto que entró en la bomba fue un coagulante, que se filtró lentamente por todo el cuerpo y ayudó a cerrar los agujeros que eran demasiado pequeños como para coserlos a mano. Hubo una fuga de una pequeña parte dentro del torso vacío, pero el caudal paró tan pronto como el coagulante entró en contacto con el aire, se endureció y selló el cuerpo. Solía preocuparme que también pudiera sellar el tubo de salida, pero la abertura era lo suficientemente grande como para que eso no llegara a pasar. Mientras esperábamos, estudié los tajos que tenía en el abdomen. No cabía duda de que parecían hechos por un animal, y en una zona del costado izquierdo había lo que parecía la marca de una garra, cuatro hendiduras irregulares separadas más o menos unos tres centímetros las unas de las otras que se extendían unos treinta centímetros en dirección a la tripa. Por supuesto, se trataba del trabajo del demonio, pero entonces todavía no lo sabíamos. ¿Cómo íbamos a saberlo? En aquel momento ninguno de nosotros sospechaba siquiera que los demonios fuesen reales. Coloqué la mano sobre la marca y llegué a la conclusión de que quienquiera que le hiciese la herida tenía las manos mucho más grandes que las mías. Mi madre me miró ceñuda y, cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, Karen refunfuñó con enfado. **—¡Me cago en todo, Ron! —** gritó. Ella no sentía mucho respeto por el forense. Pasé la exclamación por alto y volví a mirar el zarpazo **. —¿Qué pasa? —** preguntó mi madre de camino hacia allí. **—Nos falta un riñón —** dijo Karen, lo que me llamó la atención de inmediato. A menudo los asesinos en serie guardaban souvenirs de los asesinatos, y las partes del cuerpo eran una elección bastante típica. **—He vaciado la bolsa dos veces —** dijo Karen **—. Joder, Ron. ¿Tanto le cuesta enviarnos todos los órganos? —A lo mejor no lo ha enviado porque no lo tenía —** dije. Me miraron las dos e intenté aparentar indiferencia **—. Puede que se lo llevara el que lo mató.** Mi madre frunció el ceño. **—Eso es… —Del todo posible —** interrumpí. ¿Cómo podía explicárselo sin mencionar a ningún asesino en serie **?—. Mamá, ya has visto el tamaño de ese zarpazo. Si era un animal el que le revolvió las entrañas, no sería tan raro pensar que se comió algo mientras tenía el muerto ahí metido.** Tenía sentido, pero yo sabía que no era un animal. Algunos de los cortes eran demasiado precisos y, por supuesto, también estaba la pila de entrañas bien ordenadita. ¿Un asesino en serie que iba de caza con su perro? **—Voy a echar un vistazo a los papeles —** dijo mi madre. Se quitó los guantes, los tiró a la basura y salió a la recepción. Karen buscó en la bolsa una vez más, pero negó con la cabeza: el riñón no estaba. Yo apenas podía contener la emoción. Volvió con una copia de los papeles que Lauren le había dado al forense.

 **—Lo dice aquí, en la sección de comentarios: «Ausencia del riñón izquierdo». No dice que se lo hayan quedado como prueba o para hacer alguna comprobación, sólo que no está. A lo mejor se lo habían quitado o algo.** Karen cogió el riñón que quedaba y señaló el conducto cercenado que hubiese conducido hasta el que faltaba. **—Este corte es reciente —** dijo **—. No está cicatrizado ni nada. —Pues Lauren ya podría haber dicho algo —** dijo mi madre airadamente. Dejó los papeles y sacó otro par de guantes de la caja **—. Al final tendré que hablar con ella.**

Mi madre y Karen se pusieron de nuevo a trabajar pero yo me quedé quieto; un zumbido eléctrico me invadía y me dejaba vacío al mismo tiempo. No era un asesinato cualquiera ni tampoco había sido obra de un animal salvaje. Jeb Jolley había sido víctima de un asesino en serie. A lo mejor venía de otro pueblo o quizá ésta fuera su primera víctima, pero de todos modos era un asesino en serie. Las señales estaban muy claras: la víctima estaba indefensa y no tenía enemigos conocidos ni amigos íntimos ni familiares. Los amigos del bar dijeron que había estado tranquilo y contento toda la noche antes de marcharse, que no se había peleado ni discutido con nadie, así que no era un crimen pasional ni por culpa del alcohol. Alguien que necesitaba matar había estado esperando en el patio de detrás de la lavandería y Jeb fue un objetivo oportuno que se encontraba en el sitio erróneo en el momento equivocado. El periódico y la propia escena del crimen relataban una historia confusa de furia mezclada con simplicidad, de violencia ciega y animal que daba lugar a un comportamiento tranquilo y racional. El asesino colocó los órganos en un montón y, al parecer, después de haber despedazado el cuerpo, se detuvo un momento para quitarle un único órgano. La muerte de Jeb Jolley era prácticamente un ejemplo de manual de un asesino desorganizado que se ensañaba ferozmente y después se quedaba en la escena del crimen, carente de emoción o empatía, para ritualizar el cadáver, disponerlo de una forma concreta, coger un souvenir y dejar el resto para que lo viera todo el mundo. No me extrañaba que la policía no hubiese hablado del riñón perdido. Si se extendía el rumor de que un asesino en serie estaba robando partes del cuerpo, cundiría el pánico. La gente empezaba a no sentirse segura y ésta había sido solamente la primera muerte. Pero no la última. Después de todo, ése era el rasgo que definía a los asesinos en serie: que seguían matando.

CONTINUARA?

* * *

QUE TAL LES PARECE? ESTÁN EMPEZANDO A ENTENDER ESTE NUEVO MUNDO? Y A UN LUFFY TOTALMENTE OPUESTO AL QUE YA CONOCEMOS... Y ESO ME ENCANTA ! OJALA A USTEDES TAMBIEN.  
NO LO PUSE EN EL ANTERIOR PERO CADA CAPITULO SE ESTRENA CADA DOS SEMANAS ... OSEA (un ejemplo: publico el 30 y actualizo el 14) ASÍ QUE NO PIENSEN QUE NO ACTUALICE A TIEMPO ES CASI IGUAL QUE EL OTRO FANFIC.  
BUENO NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.


	4. Chapter 4

SE QUE ME TARDE UN BUEN ... ACEPTO LA CULPA ME TARDE DEMASIADO , PERO TIENE UNA EXPLICACION, MI LAPTOP EN DONDE TENIA TODO TODO LO QUE HIZE SE ME ARRUINO CUANDO SE ME CAYO ACCIDENTALMENTE MI CAFE Y PUES MI MADRE ME CASTIGO SIN COMPRARME UNA ,ENTONCES AL NO TENER POR DONDE SUBIR EL FIC A PARTE QUE LO HABIA GUARDADO EN MI LAPTOP TODO SE PERDIO Y PARA REPONER MI PERDIDA NECESITABA UNA NUEVA LAPTOP ... PERO EL RESTO NO IMPORTA AL FINAL CONSEGUI QUE ME COMPRARA UNO NUEVO Y APENAS UNA SEMANA YA EMPECE DE NUEVO LA HISTORIA.

EN SERIO LAMENTO NO HAVER SUBIDO ND

* * *

Era principios de octubre, la estación de quemar hojas. El otoño era mi época favorita del año, no porque empezara el instituto ni por las verduras de temporada ni por cualquier otro motivo mundano, sino porque los ciudadanos del condado de Clayton recogían las hojas con un rastrillo y las quemaban: las llamas se alzaban en el fresco aire otoñal. Nuestro jardín era pequeño y en él no había árboles, pero la pareja de ancianos del otro lado de la calle tenían un jardín grande lleno de robles y arces, y no tenían hijos ni nietos que se ocuparan de él. Durante el verano les cortaba el césped por cinco dólares a la semana; en invierno quitaba la nieve del camino de entrada a cambio de chocolate caliente y en otoño rastrillaba las hojas por el puro placer de verlas arder. El fuego es breve y temporal: la misma definición de lo efímero. Aparece de pronto, nace con un rugido cuando el combustible y el calor se juntan y prenden, y baila vorazmente mientras todo a su alrededor se ennegrece y se eriza. Cuando no queda nada por consumir, desaparece sin dejar atrás nada más que las cenizas del combustible que no ha utilizado, los pedazos de madera, y hojas y papel que son demasiado impuros para arder, excesivamente indignos para bailar con él. Yo creo que el fuego no deja nada tras de sí: la ceniza en realidad no forma parte de él, sino del combustible. El fuego lo hace mutar, le saca la energía y lo convierte en… bueno, en más fuego. Éste no crea nada nuevo, simplemente existe. Si es necesario destruir otras cosas para que haya fuego, a él no le importa; por lo que a él respecta, para eso están esas cosas. Cuando ellas desaparecen, él también y, aunque puedes encontrar pruebas de su paso por allí, no hallarás restos del propio fuego: ni luz ni calor ni diminutos pedazos enrojecidos de llama. Vuelve al lugar de donde vino y si siente o recuerda, no hay forma de saber si nos siente o nos recuerda a nosotros. A veces, escudriñando el corazón azul intenso de una llama danzarina, le pregunto si se acuerda de mí. «Ya nos hemos visto antes. Nos conocemos. Recuérdame cuando ya no esté». Al señor Crowley, el viejo a quien le quemo las hojas, le gustaba sentarse en el porche y, como él decía, «ver el mundo pasar». Si yo estaba recogiendo las hojas de su jardín mientras él estaba por ahí fuera, se sentaba y me hablaba de su vida. Había trabajado prácticamente toda la vida para el condado como ingeniero hidráulico, hasta el año anterior, cuando su salud empeoró y se acabó jubilando. De todos modos, era bastante mayor. Aquel día salió sin ninguna prisa y después de sentarse, dolorido, apoyó una pierna en un taburete. **—Buenas tardes, Luffy —** dijo **—, buenas tardes.** Era viejo, pero muy grande, robusto y potente. Le fallaba la salud, pero estaba lejos de ser débil.

 **—Hola, señor Crowley. —Puedes dejarlo, ¿sabes? —** dijo señalando el césped cubierto de hojas **—. Queda mucho otoño por delante, tendrás que volver a hacerlo más adelante. —De esta manera dura más —** dije y él asintió con satisfacción. — **Es cierto, Luffy, es cierto.** Seguí rastrillando un rato más, juntando las hojas con gestos suaves y regulares. El otro motivo por el que quería arreglarle el jardín aquella tarde era que ya había pasado casi un mes y el asesino no había vuelto a atacar. La tensión me ponía nervioso y necesitaba hacer algo. No le había dicho a nadie que sospechaba que se trataba de un asesino en serie porque ¿quién me iba a creer? Dirían que estoy obsesionado, que claro que pensaba que había sido un asesino en serie. No me importaba: cuando tienes razón, no importa lo que piensen los demás. **—Eh, Luffy, ven aquí un momento —** dijo el señor Crowley. Me hizo un gesto para que me acercara a la silla; y la interrupción me provocó una mueca contrariada pero me tranquilicé y fui hacia allá igualmente. Hablar era normal, es lo que la gente normal hace cuando se junta. Me iría bien practicar un poco. **—¿Sabes algo de teléfonos móviles? —** preguntó enseñándome el suyo. **—Un poco. —Quiero enviarle un beso a mi mujer. —¿Quiere enviarle un beso? —Kay y yo los compramos ayer —** dijo manoseando el teléfono torpemente **— y se supone que podemos hacer fotos y enviárnoslas. Así que quiero enviarle un beso a Kay. —¿Quiere hacerse una foto y enviárselo?** A veces no entendía a la gente en absoluto. Oír al señor Crowley hablar de amor era como escucharle hablar en otro idioma: no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. **—Me parece que tú esto ya lo has hecho… —** dijo dándome el teléfono con una mano temblorosa **—. Enséñame cómo se hace.** El botón de la cámara estaba señalado de forma bastante clara, así que le enseñé cómo hacerlo y él se sacó una foto borrosa de los labios. Le mostré cómo enviarla y seguí rastrillando. La noción de que yo fuera un sociópata no era nueva para mí; sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo que no conectaba con los otros. No les entendía y ellos tampoco me comprendían a mí, y fuera cual fuese el lenguaje emocional que utilizaran, aprenderlo parecía estar fuera de mi alcance. El trastorno antisocial de la personalidad no se podía diagnosticar oficialmente hasta los dieciocho años; antes de ese momento era simplemente un «trastorno de conducta». Pero, sinceramente, este último término no es más que una manera agradable de decir a los padres que sus hijos tienen un trastorno antisocial de la personalidad. En mi opinión no había motivo para esquivar el tema: era un sociópata y lo mejor era hacerse a la idea ya mismo. Arrastré el montón de hojas hasta un gran agujero preparado para hacer fuegos que había en el lateral de la casa. Los Crowley lo utilizaban para hacer hogueras y asar perritos calientes en verano, e invitaban a todo el vecindario. Yo iba siempre: ignoraba a la gente y me centraba en el fuego. Si éste fuese una droga, el señor Crowley sería quien mejor alimentaba mi adicción. **—¡ Luffy! —** gritó el señor Crowley desde el porche **—. ¡Me ha enviado otro beso! ¡Ven, mira!** Sonreí y me forcé a fingir la ausente conexión emocional. Quería ser un chico de verdad. La falta de conexión emocional con otras personas tiene el extraño efecto de hacerte sentir separado y ajeno, como si observaras a la raza humana desde otro sitio, sin ataduras ni sentimiento de bienvenida. Llevo años sintiéndome así, desde mucho antes de conocer al doctor Neblin y de que el señor Crowley enviara ridículos mensajes de amor por el móvil. Las personas corretean de un lado a otro, hacen sus trabajitos, crían a sus familias de poca monta y le gritan al mundo sentimientos carentes de sentido a la cara, y mientras tanto tú miras desde la banda, perplejo. Esto hace que algunos sociópatas se sientan superiores al resto, como si la humanidad al completo fuera simplemente un atajo de animales que hay que cazar o sacrificar, mientras que otros sienten celos rabiosos y ardientes, desesperación por no poder conseguir lo que quieren. Yo simplemente me sentía solo, una hoja que yace a kilómetros de una gigantesca pila. Con cuidado coloqué un poco de yesca en la base del montón y encendí una cerilla justo en el corazón. Las llamas prendieron y crecieron a medida que consumían el aire a su alrededor; un momento después la pila bramaba, caliente, y por encima un fuego resplandeciente bailaba una danza perversa. Cuando el fuego se apagara, ¿qué quedaría de él? • • • • •

* * *

Esa noche el asesino volvió a las andadas. Lo vi por televisión mientras desayunaba. La primera muerte había llamado la atención fuera de Clayton puramente por su naturaleza morbosa, pero la segunda tan sangrienta como la primera y mucho más pública había captado el interés de un reportero de la ciudad y de su cámara. Por mucho que le pesara al sheriff del condado de Clayton, estaban emitiendo por todo el estado imágenes lejanas y borrosas de un cuerpo destripado. Alguien debía de habérselas arreglado para conseguir la imagen antes de que la policía tapara el cadáver y apartara a los mirones. Ya no cabía duda: era un asesino en serie. Mi madre vino desde la otra habitación con el maquillaje a medio poner. La miré y ella me devolvió la mirada. Nadie dijo una palabra. **«Soy Ted Rask, emitiendo en directo desde Clayton, una pequeña ciudad, habitualmente muy tranquila, que hoy es el escenario de un asesinato verdaderamente truculento; el segundo de este tipo en menos de un mes. Éste es un reportaje exclusivo de la cadena Five Live News; me acompaña el sheriff Meier. Dígame, sheriff, ¿qué se sabe de la víctima?».** El sheriff Meier fruncía el ceño tras el ancho bigote gris y, mientras se le acercaba, miró al reportero con irritación. Rask era famoso por su melodramático sensacionalismo y, a juzgar por la cara de pocos amigos de Meier, hasta yo me di cuenta de que la presencia del reportero no le hacía ninguna gracia. **«En este momento no queremos causarle un dolor innecesario a la familia de la víctima** —dijo el sheriff **— ni asustar de manera innecesaria a los habitantes del condado. Agradecemos la colaboración de todo el mundo en este asunto manteniendo la** **calma y evitando que circulen rumores o información falsa sobre este incidente».** Había esquivado por completo la pregunta del reportero. Al menos no iba a tirarse de un puente si Rask se lo pedía o no lo haría sin ponérselo difícil. **«¿Saben ya quién es la víctima?»,** preguntó el reportero.

 **«Llevaba la documentación encima, pero no queremos hacer pública esa información antes de notificar la muerte a la familia». «Y el homicida —** prosiguió el reportero **—, ¿tienen alguna pista sobre de quién podría tratarse?». «De momento no vamos a hacer ningún comentario al respecto». «Este incidente ha ocurrido** **prácticamente en la estela del anterior y ambos son de naturaleza muy similar. ¿Cree que podrían estar relacionados?».** El sheriff cerró los ojos un instante, un suspiro visual, e hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando.

 **«En este momento no vamos a hacer declaraciones sobre el caso ni su naturaleza con el fin de preservar la integridad de la investigación. Como ya he dicho, agradeceremos a todo el mundo que actúe con discreción y calma, y que no haga circular rumores sobre este incidente». «Gracias, sheriff** —dijo el reportero y de pronto el cámara le enfocó sólo la cara **—. Una vez más, si acaba de poner las noticias, estamos en el condado de Clayton: un lugar que ha recibido el azote, puede que por segunda vez, de un asesino que deja tras de sí un cadáver y un pueblo aterrorizado».**

— **Menudo imbécil es ese Ted Rask —** dijo mi madre de camino al frigorífico con paso firme **—. Lo último que necesitamos aquí es que cunda el pánico por un asesino de masas.** Un asesino de masas y un asesino en serie son cosas completamente diferentes, pero en ese momento no tenía demasiadas ganas de discutir sobre la diferencia entre ambos. **—Creo que lo último que necesitamos son los asesinatos —** repliqué cauto **—. El pánico sería lo penúltimo. —En una ciudad pequeña como ésta, el pánico sería igual de malo o peor —** dijo mientras se servía un vaso de leche **—. La gente se asusta y se marcha de aquí, o se queda en casa por la noche con la puerta cerrada; de repente los negocios empiezan a tener problemas y la tensión aumenta todavía más.** —Bebió un trago de leche **—. Sólo hace falta que alguna persona estrecha de miras empiece a buscar una cabeza de turco y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pánico se convierte en caos. «No podemos mostrarles el cadáver en detalle** —afirmó Rask en la tele **—, porque se trata de una imagen realmente espeluznante, horrible, y la policía no nos permite acercarnos lo sí disponemos de algunos detalles. Parece que nadie presenció el asesinato, aunque aquellos que han visto el cadáver de cerca nos han informado de que el escenario es mucho más sangriento que el anterior. Si estamos hablando del mismo homicida, podría ser que el nivel de violencia vaya en aumento, lo que supone una mala señal para lo que pueda ocurrir en el futuro».** **—No puedo creerme lo que está diciendo —** dijo mi madre antes de cruzar los brazos con indignación **—. Voy a escribir una carta a la cadena hoy mismo. «Cerca del cuerpo, en el suelo, hay una mancha de aceite o algo similar** — continuó Rask **—, que podría proceder de una fuga del motor del coche en el que el asesino escapó. Les ofreceremos información a medida que dispongamos de ella. Soy Ted Rask y les he ofrecido un reportaje exclusivo de Five Live News: la muerte acosa el corazón de América».** Me acordé de la mancha que había visto detrás de la lavandería: negra y aceitosa, como si fuera barro rancio. ¿Sería igual que la mancha de aceite que había junto a la segunda víctima? Aquella historia tenía corrientes muy profundas y yo estaba decidido a desvelarlas todas. • • • • •

* * *

 **—La pregunta clave cuando se hace un perfil psicológico —** dije mirando fijamente a Max mientras él comía **— no es «¿Qué hace el asesino?», sino «¿Qué cosas innecesarias hace el asesino?». —Tío, creo que es un hombre lobo. —No es un hombre lobo —** repliqué **. —Ya has visto las noticias: el asesino tiene «la inteligencia de un hombre y es feroz como una bestia». ¿Qué más puede ser? —Los hombres lobo no existen.**

 **—Sí, díselo a Jeb Jolley y al tío muerto de la Ruta 12 —** dijo Max antes de dar otro mordisco y seguir hablando con la boca llena— **. Algo les hizo un destrozo del quince, y no fue un asesino en serie finolis. —Las leyendas sobre hombres lobo seguramente empezaron por los asesinos en serie. Y los vampiros también. Son hombres que cazan y matan a otras personas: a mí eso me suena a asesino en serie. En aquellos tiempos no existía la psicología, por eso se inventaron un monstruo estúpido, para explicarlo de alguna manera. —¿De dónde sacas todo eso?**

 **— . Pero estoy intentando explicarte algo. Si quieres entrar en la mente de un asesino en serie, te tienes que preguntar: «¿Qué está haciendo que no le haga falta hacer?». —¿Y por qué voy a querer meterme en la mente de un asesino en serie? —¿Qué? —** pregunté **—. ¿Y por qué no ibas a querer? De acuerdo, escucha, tenemos que averiguar por qué hace lo que hace. —De eso nada, para eso está la policía. Nosotros estamos en el instituto y lo que tenemos que averiguar es de qué color es el sujetador de Marci. ¿Por qué me junto con este chaval?**

 **—Piénsalo así —** dije **—: digamos que eres un entusiasta de… ¿qué es lo que te gusta? —Marci Jensen —** respondió **—. Y Halo y Green Lantern y… —Green Lantern —** dije— **, los cómics. Eres muy aficionado a ellos; imagina que un autor se muda aquí. —Guay. —Sí. Y además está trabajando en un nuevo cómic y tú quieres saber de qué va. ¿No te parece guay? —Acabo de decirte que sí. —Te pasarías el día pensando en ello e intentarías saber qué está haciendo; compararías tus teorías con las de otras personas… Sería genial. —Claro. —Pues para mí esto es lo mismo —** dije **—. Un nuevo asesino en serie es como un nuevo autor; está trabajando en un proyecto nuevo y está en nuestro pueblo, delante de nuestras narices, y yo intento entender lo que hace. —Estás como una cabra, tío. Estás loco de remate, para que te internen ya mismo. —Pues mi terapeuta dice que lo llevo bastante bien, de hecho. —Bueno, da igual —** dijo Max **—. ¿Cuál es la gran pregunta? —¿Qué cosas hace el asesino que no**

 **necesita? —¿Cómo sabemos qué es lo que necesita hacer? —Técnicamente, todo lo que necesita hacer, si asumimos que su objetivo básico es matar personas, es dispararles. Es la forma más fácil. —Pero los está haciendo trizas. —Entonces ése es el primer dato: se acerca a ellos y los ataca cuerpo a cuerpo. —** Saqué una libreta y lo apunté — **. Eso seguramente significa que quiere ver a las víctimas de cerca. —¿Por qué? —No lo sé. ¿Qué más? —Ataca de noche, en lugares**

 **oscuros —** dijo Max, que empezaba a engrescarse—, y **los pilla cuando no hay nadie cerca. —Yo diría que eso entra en la categoría de lo que tiene que hacer —** dije— **, sobre todo si quiere atacar en persona y no desea que nadie más lo vea. —¿No vale para la lista? —Supongo, pero nadie que mate a otra persona quiere ser visto, así que no es un rasgo que lo diferencie mucho. —Apúntalo en la lista y ya está. No hay que poner siempre lo que tú dices. —Vale —** dije y lo anoté **—. Ya está en la lista: no quiere que lo vean, ni que**

 **nadie sepa quién es. —O qué es.** —dije **—, lo que tú digas. Bueno, sigamos. —Les arranca las tripas y las coloca en un montón. Eso es bastante guay, podríamos llamarlo «el Apilatripas». —¿Por qué apila las tripas? —** pregunté. Una chica pasó junto a nuestra mesa y nos miró de una forma rara, así que bajé la voz **—. A lo mejor quiere pasar un rato con las víctimas, disfrutar del asesinato. —¿Crees que se las arranca cuando todavía están vivos? —** preguntó Max. **—No creo que sea posible —** dije—.

 **Quiero decir que a lo mejor desea disfrutar del hecho de haberlos matado. Hay una famosa cita de Ted Bundy… —¿De quién? —De Ted Bundy. Mató a unas treinta personas por todo el país, en los setenta. El término «asesino en serie» lo inventaron para él. —Sabes mierdas muy raras, Luffy. —Bueno, el caso es que en una entrevista que le hicieron antes de la ejecución dijo que después de matar a alguien, si tenías tiempo, esa persona podía convertirse en quien tú quisieras. Max se quedó en silencio un momento.**

 **—No sé si quiero seguir hablando de esto —** dijo. **—¿Qué quieres decir? Hace un momento no te importaba. —Hace un momento estábamos hablando de tripas —** dijo Max **—; da asco pero no miedo. Pero esto que dices ahora es un poco raro. —¡Pero si acabamos de empezar! —** dije—. **Estamos llegando a lo bueno. Y es el perfil de un asesino en serie, ¡claro que van a salir cosas raras! —Ya, pero estoy flipando un poco, ¿vale? No sé. Tengo que ir al baño.** Se levantó, se marchó y dejó la comida allí. Al menos parecía que pensaba volver; aunque me daba igual lo que hiciese. ¿Por qué no podía tener una conversación normal con alguien sobre algo de lo que yo quisiera hablar? ¿Tan jodido estaba? Pues sí.

* * *

Hay un lago fuera de la ciudad, está a tan sólo unos kilómetros, pasada nuestra casa. Su verdadero nombre es el lago Clayton, cosa bastante predecible porque todo lo que hay en el condado se llama Clayton, pero a mí me gusta llamarlo el lago Friqui. Tenía más o menos un kilómetro y medio de ancho y unos cuantos de largo, pero no tenía embarcadero ni nada por el estilo; las playas eran pantanosas y estaban llenas de juncos, y todos los veranos el agua se llenaba de algas, así que en realidad nadie iba allí a nadar. Uno o dos meses después el lago se helaba y la gente iba a patinar o a pescar en el hielo, pero no daba para mucho más. Durante cualquier otra estación del año, no había ningún motivo para ir hasta allí y nadie lo usaba para nada. Al menos eso es lo que creía antes de encontrar a los friquis. Sinceramente, no sé si lo son o no, pero debo asumir que algo raro les pasa. Los encontré el año anterior, un día que no podía aguantar ni un minuto más a solas en casa con mi madre, por lo que me monté en la bici y me puse a pedalear por la carretera sin rumbo. No iba al lago, simplemente iba, y el lago resultó estar en la misma dirección en la que yo iba. Pasé junto a un coche en el que estaba sentado un tipo; no hacía nada, simplemente estaba aparcado a un lado de la carretera, mirando el lago. Entonces pasé junto a otro. Al cabo de medio kilómetro adelanté un camión vacío (no sé dónde estaba el conductor), y cien metros más allá había una mujer fuera del coche, apoyada en el capó; no miraba hacia ninguna parte, ni hablaba con nadie: sólo estaba allí, delante del coche. ¿Qué hacían ahí? El lago no es que fuese muy bonito y tampoco había nada que hacer. Enseguida pensé en actividades ilícitas —entregas de drogas, romances secretos, gente que abandona cadáveres—, pero no creo que fuese nada de eso. Me parece que estaban allí por el mismo motivo que yo: necesitaban alejarse de todo lo demás. Eran unos friquis. Después de ese día me acercaba al lago siempre que quería estar solo, lo que cada vez ocurría más a menudo. Allí estaban los friquis —en ocasiones había unos, otras veces otros— en formación a lo largo de la carretera que bordeaba el lago, como perlas que alguien hubiese abandonado. Nunca hablábamos: no encajábamos en ningún otro sitio, así que era una estupidez asumir que entre nosotros estaríamos mejor. Simplemente íbamos allí, nos quedábamos un rato, pensábamos y nos marchábamos. Después del arrebato de la hora de comer, Max me evitó el resto del día y, al acabar las clases, fui en bici hasta el lago para pensar. Hacía tiempo que las hojas habían dejado atrás la fase naranja intenso y su color se había apagado hasta convertirse en marrón; la hierba que crecía junto a la carretera estaba tiesa y seca. **—¿Qué hizo el asesino que no tuviera que hacer? —** dije en voz alta mientras dejaba la bicicleta tirada en el suelo y me ponía al sol. Veía coches, pero ninguno estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que los ocupantes me oyeran hablar. Los friquis respetan la intimidad de los otros. **—Al primero le robó un riñón, pero ¿qué le quitó al segundo?** La policía no hacía declaraciones, pero íbamos a recibir el cuerpo en la funeraria al cabo de muy poco. Cogí una piedra y la lancé al lago. Miré carretera abajo, hacia el coche más cercano, que estaba a unos cientos de metros; era blanco y viejo, y el conductor miraba el agua fijamente. **—¿Eres el asesino? —** pregunté en voz baja. Aquel día había allí cinco o seis personas diseminadas por la carretera. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a pasar hasta que la predicción de mi madre se cumpliese y los lugareños empezasen a echarse la culpa los unos a los otros? La gente tenía miedo de lo que era distinto, y quienquiera que fuese más diferente de los demás iba a ganar la lotería de la caza de brujas. ¿Sería uno de los raritos que escapaban al lago? ¿Qué le iban a hacer? Todos sabían que yo era un engendro raro. ¿Iban a acusarme a mí?

• • • • • El segundo cuerpo llegó a la funeraria ocho días después. Mi madre y yo no habíamos hablado mucho del tema de la sociopatía, pero yo me había esforzado más en la escuela para que dejara de seguirme el rastro: la obligué a pensar en mis rasgos positivos en lugar de en los más perturbadores y, al parecer, funcionó, porque cuando entré en la funeraria al acabar las clases y las encontré trabajando en el cadáver de la segunda víctima mi madre no me impidió que cogiera un delantal y una máscara y les echara una mano.

 **—¿Qué le falta? —** pregunté cuando sujetaba unas botellas para mi madre mientras ella vertía el formaldehído en la bomba. Karen sólo tenía unos cuantos órganos en el mostrador lateral y estaba ocupada pinchándolos con el trocar y aspirándolos. Supuse que el resto de los órganos ya estaban dentro del cuerpo, porque mi madre lo había cubierto con una sábana y no quise arriesgarme a mirar debajo de ella mientras ella estuviese a mi lado. **—¿Qué? —** preguntó mi madre fijándose en las marcas del lateral de la bomba mientras vertía líquido.

 **—La última vez faltaba un riñón —** dije **—. ¿De qué órgano se trata esta vez? —Están todos ahí —** respondió entre risas **—. ¡Pobre Ron! No va a perder algo cada vez… Hablé con tu hermana del papeleo, eso sí; le he dicho que tiene que leerlo con un poco más de atención y comentarme cualquier cosa anormal que encuentre. A veces no sé qué voy a hacer con esa chica. —Pero… ¿estás segura? —** pregunté. El asesino tenía que haberse quedado con algo **—. A lo mejor falta la vesícula y Ron creyó que se la habían extirpado y por eso no se dio cuenta. —John: Ron y la policía ( _y el FBI también, para más seguridad_ ) han tenido el cuerpo durante más de una semana. Los forenses han examinado el cadáver al milímetro buscando cualquier cosa que les sirva para pillar a este loco. Si le faltara un órgano, creo que se habrían dado cuenta. —Se le está saliendo el líquido —** avisé y señalé el hombro izquierdo. Un producto de color azul chillón supuraba por debajo de la sábana, mezclado con perlas de sangre coagulada. **—Vaya, pensaba que lo había remendado mejor —** dijo mi madre. Tapó el formaldehído y me dio la botella. Apartó la sábana y dejó al descubierto el hombro: un muñón bien vendado; la parte inferior estaba empapada de una especie de moco azul y morado. No había brazo. **—Ostras —** dijo, y se puso a buscar más vendas. **—¿Le falta un brazo? —** Miré a mi madre **—. ¿Os pregunto si le falta algo y no se os ocurre mencionar un brazo? —¿Qué? —** preguntó Karen. **—El asesino se llevó el brazo —** dije. Me acerqué al cadáver y retiré la sábana. Tenía el abdomen desgarrado y abierto como la otra víctima, pero ni mucho menos de manera tan grotesca; los tajos eran más pequeños y menos abundantes. Al granjero fallecido **— Dave Bird, según la etiqueta—** no lo había destripado. **—La evisceración y amontonamiento de órganos… esta vez no lo ha hecho —** afirmé. **—¿Qué haces? —** dijo mi madre con aire severo. Me quitó la sábana de la mano y volvió a tapar el cadáver **—. ¡Muestra un poco de respeto!** Estaba hablando demasiado y lo sabía perfectamente, pero era incapaz de parar. Era como si me hubieran abierto el cerebro y todos los pensamientos de su interior se vertieran por el suelo.

 **—Pensé que hacía algo con los órganos —** dije **—, pero sólo rebuscaba para encontrar lo que quería. No los estaba poniendo en un orden concreto ni jugando con ellos ni… —¡Monkey D Luffy! —** dijo mi madre bruscamente **—. ¿Qué narices estás diciendo? —Esto cambia el perfil por completo —** dije. Ojalá hubiese podido callarme, pero de mi boca seguían saliendo palabras. El nuevo descubrimiento era demasiado emocionante **—. No se trata de qué hace a los cuerpos, sino de qué parte de ellos se lleva. Lo de sacar todas las tripas era la manera más fácil de encontrar el riñón, no un ritual mortuorio… —¿Un ritual mortuorio? —** preguntó mi madre. Karen dejó el trocar sobre la mesa y me miró; sentía las miradas de ambas clavadas sobre mí y sabía que me había metido en un lío. Había hablado demasiado **—. ¿Te importaría explicarte?** Tenía que encontrar la manera de suavizar el tema, pero estaba metido hasta las cejas. **—Sólo decía que el asesino no estaba jugando con los cadáveres —** respondí **—. Eso es bueno, ¿no? —Estabas entusiasmado —** dijo mi madre a modo de acusación **—. Estabas encantado de la vida con el cadáver de este señor y con cómo lo habían destripado. —Pero… —Te he visto una expresión de alegría en la cara, Luffy, y creo que eso no lo había visto nunca. Y es por un cadáver: una persona real, con una familia real y una vida real. ¡Y a ti te encanta! —No, eso no es… —Fuera —** dijo mi madre. Tenía la voz teñida de irrevocabilidad. **—¿Qué? —Fuera —** dijo—. **Ya no tienes permiso para estar aquí.**

 **—¡No puedes hacerme eso! —** grité. **—Soy la propietaria, además de tu madre; y te estás implicando demasiado con este tema, y no me gusta la manera en que estás actuando ni las cosas que dices. —Pero… —Tendría que haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo —** dijo y apoyó una mano en la cadera **—. No puedes entrar en la trastienda. Karen tampoco te lo permitirá; también se lo voy a decir a Lauren. Ya va siendo hora de que tengas una afición normal y amigos de verdad, y no quiero ni que te atrevas a contestarme.**

 **—¡Mamá! —No me contestes. Márchate de aquí.** Quería golpear las paredes y los mostradores y darle una buena hostia al granjero muerto de la mesa y agarrar el trocar y clavárselo a mi madre en esa cara de imbécil que tiene y sorberle el cerebro con él y… No. Cálmate. Cerré los ojos. Estaba quebrantando demasiadas normas, no podía permitirme pensar de aquel modo. No podía dejar que la rabia me dominase. Sin abrir los ojos, me quité los guantes y la máscara, lentamente. **—Lo siento** —dije—, pero… No podía salir de allí sin más y no volver nunca. Tenía que resistirme y… No. Cálmate. **—Lo siento —** repetí. Me quité el delantal y salí por la puerta. Ya me las arreglaría más tarde para hacerme a la idea de ello. En ese momento importaba más respetar las normas. Tenía que mantener al monstruo escondido tras el muro. • • • • •

* * *

Halloween me parecía una mierda. Era todo una tontería: nadie tenía miedo y todo el mundo iba por ahí cubierto de sangre de pega o con cuchillos de goma o, peor aún, vestido con disfraces que ni siquiera asustaban. Se suponía que era la noche en la que los espíritus malignos recorrían la Tierra, cuando los druidas quemaban niños en jaulas de mimbre. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con disfrazarse de Spiderman? Halloween dejó de interesarme cuando tenía ocho años, más o menos cuando empecé a aprender cosas sobre los asesinos en serie. Eso no significa que no me disfrazara, sino que simplemente dejé de escoger mi propio disfraz: todos los años mi madre elegía uno y yo me lo ponía, hacía caso omiso de él y luego me olvidaba hasta el año siguiente. Un día iba a tener que contarle lo de Ed Gein, cuya madre lo vistió de niña la mayor parte de su infancia. Luego pasó casi toda su vida adulta matando mujeres y haciéndose ropa con la piel. Aquel año uno podría esperar un Halloween bastante guay; después de todo, teníamos un verdadero demonio en la ciudad, con colmillos y garras y de todo. Eso tenía que servir para algo. Pero ninguno de nosotros era consciente de ello, y hasta aquel momento solamente había matado a dos personas, por eso, en lugar de escondernos muertos de miedo en el sótano a rezar por la salvación, acabamos en el gimnasio del instituto fingiendo que nos divertíamos en el baile de Halloween. De hecho, no estoy seguro de cuál de las dos cosas era peor. Los bailes del colegio ya eran suficientemente horribles, pero mi madre me hacía ir a todos y, dado que no tenía ninguna intención de cambiar su política cuando empecé el instituto, tenía la esperanza de que al menos los mejorasen. Pero no. El baile de Halloween resultó ser especialmente estúpido: el momento ideal para que todos, mutantes en desarrollo, torpes y desgarbados, se juntaran disfrazados y se quedaran junto a las paredes del gimnasio mientras un montón de luces de colores relucían anémicas y el subdirector ponía música pasada de moda a través del sistema de megafonía. Mi madre, como siempre, me había obligado a ir porque era una actividad que formaba parte de la iniciativa «Haz amigos de verdad», pero, haciendo gala de su buena voluntad, me permitió escoger el disfraz. Como sabía que se iba a cabrear por ello, me vestí de payaso. Max iba de miembro de algún tipo de comando del ejército y se había puesto la chaqueta de camuflaje de su padre y una especie de maquillaje marrón en la cara que formaba toda clase de grumos. A pesar de las veces que nos habían avisado de que no llevásemos armas, también había traído una pistola de plástico que, naturalmente, el director le quitó en la puerta. **—Vaya mierda —** dijo Max; dio un puñetazo y miró con odio al director, que estaba al otro lado del gimnasio **—. Perro, voy a robársela, de verdad.**

 **¿Crees que me la va a devolver? —¿Me has llamado «perro»? —Tío, te juro que voy a recuperar la pistola sin que se entere. Mi padre me ha enseñado maniobras muy molonas; ni siquiera sabrá que he estado allí. —Llevas el camuflaje equivocado —** dije. Estábamos en nuestro sitio habitual, merodeando en una esquina, y yo observaba el flujo de gente que iba y venía entre los refrigerios y las paredes. **—Mi padre trajo esta chaqueta de Irak —** dijo Max **—, es superauténtica. —Pues será alucinante cuando el señor Layton esconda la pistola en Irak** —dije **—, pero ahora estamos en un baile de instituto del Medio Oeste americano. Si no quieres que te vea, tendrás que disfrazarte de víctima de accidente de tráfico. Esta noche hay muchos de ésos. También te valdría un falso agujero de bala en la frente. Las prótesis cutres y sangrientas estaban a la orden del día; al menos la mitad de chicos del baile las llevaban. Sería lógico pensar que dos truculentos asesinatos en la comunidad iban a hacer que la gente fuese un poco más sensible al tema, pero ya ves que no. Por lo menos nadie se disfrazó de mecánico eviscerado.**

 **—Eso habría molado —** dijo Max mirando un agujero falso de bala que pasaba por allí **—. Eso es lo que me pondré mañana por la noche para ir a hacer truco o trato: les voy a dar unos sustos de la hostia. —¿Vais a hacer truco o trato? —** dijo una voz entre risas. Era Rob Anders, que pasaba a nuestro lado con un par de sus amigos. Todos me odiaban desde tercero **—. Este par de bebés va a ir a hacer truco o trato. ¡Pero si eso es para críos! Pasaron de largo muertos de la risa. —Voy solamente por mi hermana pequeña —** refunfuñó Max mirándoles a la espalda con rabia **—. Voy a por la pistola; el disfraz es mucho más fardón con ella.** Salió a toda prisa hacia la puerta y me dejó solo en la oscuridad, así que pensé en ir a tomar algo. La mesa de refrigerios estaba medio vacía: una bandeja con verduras blandurrias, un par de mitades de donuts y una fuente llena de zumo de manzana y Sprite. Me serví un vaso y se me cayó de inmediato porque alguien chocó contra mí por detrás. El zumo volvió a caer en la fuente, junto con el vaso de plástico, que salpicó y me empapó la manga y la muñeca. Rob Anders y sus compinches se rieron al pasar.

Solía tener una lista de personas a las que iba a matar algún día. Ahora iba en contra de mis normas, pero de vez en cuando la echaba mucho de menos. **—¿Eres Eso? —** preguntó una voz de chica. Me di media vuelta

CONTINUARA?

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO JAJAJA NO PUDE TRANSCRIBIR TODO ... PERO YA LO HARE Y ESTA VEZ NO LOS DEJARE TANTO TIEMPO

Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE YA COMENTARON :)


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA DE NUEVO SE QUE NO ACTUALICE MUCHO MUCHO TIEMPO NO TENGO PERDÓN SINCERAMENTE NO LO IBA A CONTINUAR PERO RECORDÉ QUE TENIA UN FIC! Y HOY EXACTAMENTE VI LOS COMENTARIOS Y AGRADEZCO A LAS POCAS PERSONAS QUE COMENTARON PERO DEBO DECIR QUE ES GRACIAS A ELLAS QUE CONTINUARE ...

* * *

Era principios de octubre, la estación de quemar hojas. El otoño era mi época favorita del año, no porque empezaba el instituto ni por las verduras ni por temporada ni por segundo, porque los ciudadanos del condado de Clayton reconocían las hojas con un rastrillo y las quemaban: las llamas se alzaban en el aire exterior otoñal. Nuestro jardín era pequeño y no tenía árboles, pero la pareja de ancianos del otro lado de la calle tenía un jardín grande lleno de árboles y arcos, y no tenía hijos ni nietos que se ocuparan de él. Durante el verano les cortaba el césped por cinco dólares a la semana; en invierno quitaba la nieve del camino de entrada un cambio de chocolate caliente y en otoño rastrillaba las hojas por el puro placer de verlas en el arder. El fuego es breve y temporal: la misma definición de lo efímero. Aparece de pronto, cuando el combustible y el calor se juntan y se prenden, y bailan al aire libre cuando todo se levanta y se cierra. Cuando no queda nada por consumir, desaparece sin dejar atrás nada más que las cenizas del combustible que no se utilizó, los pedazos de madera, y las hojas y el papel que son demasiado impuros para el brazo, excesivamente indignos para bailar con él. Yo creo que el fuego no deja nada tras sí: la ceniza en la realidad no forma parte de él, sino del combustible. El fuego lo hace mutar, le saca la energía y lo convierte en ... bueno, en más fuego. Este no crea nada nuevo, simplemente existe Si es necesario destruir otras cosas para que haya fuego, a él no le importa; por lo que a él respecta, para eso están esas cosas. Cuando ella sabe, él también, aunque puede encontrar pruebas de su paso por allí, no hallarás restos del propio fuego: ni luz ni calor ni diminutos pedazos enrojecidos de llama. Vuelve al lugar de donde vino y si siente o recuerda, no hay forma de saber si nos siente o nos recuerda a nosotros. A veces, escudriñando el corazón azul intenso de una llama danzarina, le pregunto si se acuerda de mí. «Ya nos hemos visto antes. Nos conocemos. Recuérdame cuando ya no esté ». Al señor Crowley, el viejo a quien le quemo las hojas, el gustado sentado en el porche y, como él decía, «el mundo pasar». Si yo estaba recogiendo las hojas de su jardín mientras él estaba por ahí fuera, se sentaba y me hablaba de su vida. Había trabajado toda la vida para el condado como ingeniero hidráulico, hasta el año anterior, cuando su salud empeoraba y se acabó jubilando. De todos modos, era bastante mayor. **-Buenas tardes, Luffy -** dijo **-, buenas tardes.** Era viejo, pero muy grande, robusto y potente. Le fallaba la salud, pero estaba lejos de ser débil.

 **-** **Hola, señor Crowley. -Puedes dejarlo, ¿sabes? -** dijo señalando el césped cubierto de hojas **-. Queda mucho otoño por delante, tienes que volver a hacer más adelante. -De esta forma dura más -** dije y él asintió con satisfacción. - **Es cierto, Luffy, es cierto.** Seguí rastrillando un rato más, juntando las hojas con gestos suaves y regulares. El otro motivo por el que había cambiado el jardín a la tarde que ya había pasado casi un mes y el asesino no había vuelto a atacar. La tensión me ponía nervioso y me ayudaba a hacer algo. No había dicho un nadie que sospechaba que se estaba tratando de asesinar en serie porque ¿Quién me iba a creer? Dirían que estoy obsesionado, que claro que pensaba que había sido asesinado en serie. No me importaba: cuando tienes razón, no importa lo que piensen los demás. **-Eh, Luffy, ven aquí un momento -** dijo el señor Crowley. Me hizo un gesto para que me acercara a la silla; y la interrupción me provocó una mueca contrariada pero me tranquilicé y fui hacia allá también. Hablar era normal, es lo que la gente normal hace cuando se junta. Me iría bien practicar un poco. **-¿Sabes algo de teléfonos móviles? -** preguntó enseñándome el suyo. **\- Un poco. -Quiero leyó un beso a mi mujer. -¿Quiere un un beso? -Kay y yo los compramos ayer -** dijo manoseando el teléfono torpemente **\- y se supone que podemos hacer fotos y enviárnoslas. Así que quiero saber un beso a Kay. -¿Quiere hacerse una foto y enviárselo?** A veces no entendía a la gente en absoluto. Oír al señor Crowley hablar de amor era como escuchar hablar en otro idioma: no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. **-Me parece que tú esto ya lo has hecho ... -** dijo dándome el teléfono con una mano temblorosa **-. Enséñame cómo se hace.** El botón de la cámara estaba señalado de forma bastante clara, así que el conjunto se puede hacer y se sacó una foto borrosa de los labios. Le mostré cómo enviarla y seguí rastrillando. La noción de que tú no eres una sociópata no era nueva para mí; desde hace mucho tiempo que no conectaba con los otros. No me entendí ni entendí que me entendía, que fuera el lenguaje emocional que lo usaba, que me aprendía, que estaba fuera de mi alcance. El trastorno antisocial de la personalidad no se puede diagnosticar oficialmente hasta los dieciocho años; antes de ese momento era simplemente un trastorno de conducta. Pero, sinceramente, este último término no es más que una manera agradable de decir a los padres que sus hijos tienen un trastorno antisocial de la personalidad. En mi opinión no había motivo para esquivar el tema: era una sociópata y la mejor era hacerse a la idea ya mismo. Arrastré con un montón de hojas hasta un gran diámetro preparado para hacer fuegos que tenía en el lateral de la casa. Los Crowley lo usaban para hacer hogueras y asar perritos calientes en verano, e invitaban a todo el vecindario. Yo fuí siempre: ignoraba a la gente y me centraba en el fuego. Si esto fuera una droga, el señor Crowley sería el mejor para alimentar mi adicción. **-¡Luffy! -** gritó el señor Crowley desde el porche **-. ¡Me ha enviado otro beso! ¡Ven, mira!** Sonreí y me forcé a fingir la ausente conexión emocional. Quería ser un chico de verdad. La falta de conexión emocional con otras personas tiene el extraño efecto de hacerte sentir separado y ajeno, como si observaras a la raza humana desde otro sitio, sin ataduras ni sentimiento de bienvenida. Llevo años sintiéndome así, desde mucho antes de conocer al doctor Neblin y de que el señor Crowley enviara mensajes de amor por amor por el móvil. Las personas corretean de un lado a otro, hacen sus trabajitos, crean sus familias de poca monta y le gritan al mundo sentimientos carentes de sentido a la cara, y mientras tanto tú miras desde la banda, perplejo. Esto hace que algunos socien más que todo lo demás, como si fuera la humanidad al completo fuera simplemente un atajo de animales que hay que cazar o sacrificar, mientras que otros sienten celos rabiosos y ardientes, desesperación por no poder conseguir lo que quieren. Yo simplemente me sentía solo, una hoja que yace a kilómetros de una gigantesca pila. Con cuidado coloqué un poco de yesca en la base del piso y encerráis una cerilla justo en el corazón. Las llamas prendieron y crecieron a medida que consumen el aire a su alrededor; un momento después de la pila bramaba, caliente, y por encima de un fuego resplandeciente bailaba una danza perversa. Cuando el fuego se apagara, ¿qué quedaría de él? • • • • • Las llamas prendieron y crecieron a medida que consumen el aire a su alrededor; un momento después de la pila bramaba, caliente, y por encima de un fuego resplandeciente bailaba una danza perversa. Cuando el fuego se apagara, ¿qué quedaría de él? • • • • • Las llamas prendieron y crecieron a medida que consumen el aire a su alrededor; un momento después de la pila bramaba, caliente, y por encima de un fuego resplandeciente bailaba una danza perversa. Cuando el fuego se apagara, ¿qué quedaría de él? • • • • •

* * *

Esa noche el asesino volvió a las andadas. Lo vi por televisión mientras desayunaba. La primera muerte había llamado la atención fuera de Clayton puramente por su naturaleza morbosa, pero la segunda tan sangrienta como la primera y mucho más pública había captado el interés de un reportero de la ciudad y de su cámara. Por mucho que pesara al sheriff del condado de Clayton, estaban emitiendo por todo el estado imágenes lejanas y borrosas de un cuerpo destripado. Alguien debía haber arreglado para obtener la imagen antes de que la policía tapara el cadáver y apartara a los mirones. Ya no cabía duda: era un asesino en serie. Mi madre vino desde la otra habitación con el maquillaje a medio poner. La miré y ella me devolvió la mirada. Nadie dijo una palabra. **«Soy Ted Rask, emitiendo en directo desde Clayton, una pequeña ciudad, habitualmente muy tranquilo, que hoy es el escenario de un crimen verdaderamente truculento; el segundo de este tipo en menos de un mes Éste es un reportaje exclusivo de la cadena Five Live News; Me acompaña el sheriff Meier. Dígame, sheriff, ¿qué se sabe de la víctima?** El sheriff Meier fruncía el ceño tras el ancho bigote gris y, cuando se lo acercaba, miró al reportero con irritación. Rask era famoso por su melodramático sensacionalismo y, por la cantidad de amigos de Meier, hasta la fecha de mi cuenta de la presencia del reportero no le hacía falta. **«En este momento no hay consecuencia causante de un dolor innecesario a la familia de la** víctima el sheriff **\- ni asustar de manera innecesaria a los habitantes del condado. Agradecemos la colaboración de todo el mundo en este tema, manteniendo la** **calma y evitando que circulen rumores o información falsa sobre este incidente ».** Había esquivado por completo la pregunta del reportero. Al menos no iba a tirar de un puente si Rask se lo pedía o no lo hacía para ponértelo difícil. **«¿Saben ya quién es la víctima?»,** Preguntó el reportero.

 **«Llevar la documentación encima, pero no queremos hacer pública esa información antes de notificar la muerte a la familia». «Y el homicida -** prosiguió el reportero **-, ¿tienen pista sobre quién podría tratarse?». «De momento no vamos a hacer ningún comentario al respecto». «Este incidente ha ocurrido** **en la estela del anterior y en ambos casos son muy similares. ¿Cree que podrías estar conectado? ».** El sheriff cerró los ojos en un instante, un suspiro visual, y una vez antes de seguir hablando.

 **«En este momento no vamos a hacer declaraciones sobre el caso ni su naturaleza con el fin de preservar la integridad de la investigación. Como ya lo dijiste, agradeceremos que haga todo el mundo que actúe con discreción y calma, y que no haga circular rumores sobre este incidente ». «Gracias, sheriff** dijo el reportero y de pronto el cámara el enfoque solo la cara **-. Una vez más, si acaso de poner las noticias, estamos en el condado de Clayton: un lugar que ha recibido el azote, puede que por segunda vez, de un asesino que deja tras de sí un cadáver y un pueblo aterrorizado ».**

\- **Menudo imbécil es ese Ted Rask -** dijo mi madre de camino al frigorífico con paso firme **-. Lo último que necesitamos aquí es que el clima por un asesino de masas.** Un asesino de masas y un asesino en serie son cosas completamente diferentes, pero en ese momento no tenían demasiadas ganas de discutir sobre la diferencia entre ambos. **-Creo que lo último que necesito son los asesinatos -** repliqué cauto **-. El pánico sería lo penúltimo. -En una ciudad pequeña como esta, el pánico es igual de malo o peor -** dijo mientras se servía un vaso de leche **-. La gente se asusta y se marcha de aquí, o se queda en casa por la noche con la puerta cerrada; de repente los negocios son problemas y la tensión aumenta todavía más.** -Bebió un trago de leche **-. Solo hace falta tener una persona más estrecha de miras. Empiece a buscar una cabeza de turco y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El pájaro se convierte en caos. «No podemos mostrarle el cadáver en detalle** -afirmó Rask en la tele **-, porque se trata de una imagen realmente espeluznante, horrible, y la policía no nos permite acercarnos lo que ofrecemos de algunos detalles. Parece que nadie presenció el asesinato, aunque haya visto el cadáver de alguien que se haya informado de que el escenario es mucho más sangriento que el anterior. Si estamos hablando del mismo homicidio, podría ser el nivel de la violencia que vaya en aumento, lo que supondrá una mala señal para lo que ocurrirá en el futuro ».** **"No puedo creer que lo estoy diciendo" - "** Mi madre antes de cruzar los brazos con indignación **". Voy a escribir una carta a la cadena hoy mismo. «Cerca del cuerpo, en el suelo, hay una mancha de aceite o algo similar** \- continuó Rask **-, que podría proceder de una fuga del motor del coche en el que el asesino escapó. Les ofreceremos información a medida que dispongamos de ella. Soy Ted Rask y me han ofrecido un reportaje exclusivo de Five Live News: la muerte del corazón de América ».** Me acordé de la mancha que había visto detrás de la lavandería: negra y aceitosa, como si fuera barro rancio. ¿Sería igual que la mancha de aceite que había junto a la segunda víctima? Aquella historia tenía corrientes muy profundas y yo estaba decidido a desvelarlas todas. • • • • •

* * *

 **-** **La pregunta clave cuando se hace un perfil psicológico -** se dice fijamente a Max mientras él comía **\- no es «¿Qué hace el asesino?», Sino «¿Qué cosas innecesarias hace el asesino?». -Tío, creo que es un hombre lobo. -No es un hombre lobo -** repliqué **. -Ya ha visto las noticias: el asesino tiene «la inteligencia de un hombre y es feroz como una bestia». ¿Qué más puede ser? -Los hombres lobo no existen.**

 **-** **Sí, díselo a Jeb Jolley y al tío muerto de la Ruta 12 -** dijo Max antes de dar otro mordisco y seguir hablando con la boca llena- **. Algo así como un destrozo del membrillo, y no fue asesinado en serie. -Las leyendas sobre hombres lobo ocuparon por los asesinos en serie. Y los vampiros también. Son hombres que cazan y matan a otras personas: a mí eso me suena a asesino en serie. En aquellos tiempos no existe la psicología, por eso se inventaron un monstruo estúpido, para explicarlo de manera diferente. -¿De dónde sacas todo eso?**

 **-** **. Pero estoy intentando explicar algo. Si quieres entrar en la mente de un asesino en serie, tienes que preguntar: «¿Qué está haciendo qué no hacer?». -¿Y por qué voy a querer meterme en la mente de un asesino en serie? -¿What? -** pregunté **-. ¿Por qué no ibas a querer? De acuerdo, escucha, tenemos que averiguar por qué hace lo que hace. -De eso nada, para eso está la policía. Nosotros estamos en el instituto y lo que tenemos que averiguar es qué color es el sujetador de Marci. ¿Por qué me junto con este chaval?**

 **-** **Piénsalo así -** dije **-: digamos que eres entusiasta de ... ¿qué es lo que te gusta? -Marci Jensen -** respondió **-. Y Halo y Green Lantern y ... -Green Lantern -** dije- **, los cómics. Eres muy aficionado a ellos; imagina que una autor se muda aquí. -Guay. -Si. Y además está trabajando en un nuevo cómic y tú quieres saber de qué va. ¿No te parece guay? -Acabo de decirte que sí. -Te pasarás el día pensando en eso y intentará saber qué está haciendo; Comparaciones tus teorías con las demás personas ... Sería genial. -Claro. -Pues para mí esto es lo mismo -** dije **-. Un nuevo asesino en serie es como un nuevo autor; está trabajando en un proyecto nuevo y está en nuestro pueblo, frente a nuestras narices, y tu intento entender lo que hace. -Estás como una cabra, tío. Estás loco de remate, para que te internen ya mismo. -Pues mi terapeuta dice que lo llevo bastante bien, de hecho. -Bueno, igual-** dijo Max- **. ¿Cuál es la gran pregunta? ¿Qué cosas hace el asesino que no**

 **necesita? -¿Cómo sabemos qué es lo que necesita hacer? -Técnicamente, todo lo que necesita hacer, si asumimos que su objetivo básico es matar personas, es dispararles. Es la forma más fácil. -Pero los está haciendo trizas. -Entonces ése es el primer dato: se acerca a ellos y los ataca cuerpo a cuerpo. -** Saqué una libreta y lo apunté - **. Eso seguramente significa que quiere ver las víctimas de cerca. -¿Por qué? -I don't know. ¿Qué más? -Ataca de noche, en lugares**

 **oscuros -** dijo Max, que empezaba a enredarse, y **los pilla cuando no hay nadie cerca. -Yo diría que eso entra en la categoría de lo que tiene que hacer -** dije **, sobre todo si quiere, atacar en persona y no desea que nadie más lo vea. -¿No vale para la lista? -Supongo, pero nadie más que otra persona quiere ser visto, así que no es un rasgo que lo diferencie mucho. -Apúntalo en la lista y ya está. No hay nada que pueda hacer. -Vale -** dije y lo anoté **-. Ya está en la lista: no quiere lo que vean, ni que**

 **nadie sepa quién es -O qué es.** -dije **-, lo que tú digas. Bueno, sigamos. -Les arranca las tripas y las coloca en un montón Eso es bastante guay, llamado llamalo «el Apilatripas». -¿Por qué apila las tripas? -** pregunté. Una chica pasó junto a nuestra mesa y nos miró de una forma rara, así que bajé la voz **-. A lo mejor quiere pasar un rato con las víctimas, disfrutar del asesinato. -¿Crees que se las arranca cuando todavía están vivos? -** preguntó Max. **-No creo que sea posible -** dije-.

 **Quiero decir que a lo mejor quiero disfrutar del hecho de haberlos matado. Hay una famosa cita de Ted Bundy ... -¿De quién? -De Ted Bundy. Mató a unas treinta personas por todo el país, en los setenta. El término «asesino en serie» lo inventaron para él. -Sabes mierdas muy raras, Luffy. -Bueno, el caso es que en una entrevista que los hicieron antes de la ejecución dijeron que después de matar a alguien, si tenías el tiempo, esa persona podía convertirse en quien tú quisieras. Max se quedó en silencio un momento.**

 **-** **No sé si quiero seguir hablando de esto -** dijo. **-¿Qué quieres decir? Hace un momento no te importaba. -Hace un momento estoy hablando de tripas -** dijo Max **-; da asco pero no miedo. Pero esto es lo que hace ahora es un poco raro. -¡Pero si acabamos de empezar! -** dije-. **Estamos llegando a lo bueno. Y es el perfil de un asesino en serie, ¡claro que van a salir cosas raras! -Ya, pero estoy divagando un poco, ¿si? Nariz. Tengo que ir al baño.** Seúl, se marchó y dejó la comida allí. Al menos parecía que pensaba volver; aunque me daba igual lo que hiciese. ¿Por qué no puede tener una conversación normal con alguien sobre algo de lo que yo quisiera hablar? ¿Tan jodido estaba? Pues sí

* * *

Hay un lago fuera de la ciudad, está a tan sólo unos kilómetros, pasada nuestra casa. El nombre es Clayton, cosa bastante predecible porque todo lo que hay en el condado se llama Clayton, pero a mí me gusta llamarlo al lago Friqui. Más o menos un kilómetro y medio de ancho y unos cuantos de largo, pero no tenía embarcadero ni nada por el estilo; las playas eran pantanosas y estaban llenas de juncos, y todos los veranos el agua se llenaba de algas, así que en realidad nadie iba allí a nadar. Uno o dos meses después el lago se halaba y la gente iba a pescar en el hielo, pero no daba para mucho más. En cualquier otra estación del año, no había ningún motivo para ir a este lugar y nadie lo usaba para nada. Al menos eso es lo que creía antes de encontrar a los friquis. Sinceramente, no sé si hijo o no, pero debo asumir que algo raro les pasa. Los encontré el año anterior, un día que no podía aguantar ni un minuto más en las casas en casa con mi madre, por lo que monté en la bici y me puse un pedalear por la carretera sin rumbo. No iba al lago, simplemente iba, y el lago se encontraba en la misma dirección en la que yo iba. Pasé junto a un coche en el que estaba sentado un tipo; no hacía nada, simplemente estaba aparcado a un lado de la carretera, mirando al lago. Entonces pasé junto a otro. Al cabo de medio kilómetro adelanté un camión vacío, y cien metros más allá había una mujer fuera del coche, apoyada en el capó; no miraba hacia ninguna parte, ni hablaba con nadie: solo estaba allí, delante del coche. ¿Qué hacían ahí? El lago no es muy bonito y no hay nada que hacer. Enseguida piensa en actividades ilícitas -entregas de drogas, romances secretos, gente que abandona cadáveres-, pero no creo que nada de eso. Me parece que estaban allí por el mismo motivo que tú: necesitaban alejarse de todo lo demás. Eran unos friquis. Después de ese día me acerco al lago siempre que quería estar solo, lo que cada vez ocurría más a menudo. Estaban los friquis en una caja abierta, en la que bordeaban el lago. Nunca hablábamos: no encajábamos en ningún otro sitio, así que era una estupidez financiera que entre nosotros teníamos mejor. Simplemente, nos quedamos un rato, pensamos y nos marchábamos. Después del arrebato de la hora de comer, Maxé evitó el resto del día y, al acabar las clases, fui en bici hasta el lago para pensar. Hacía tiempo que las hojas habían quedado atrás la fase naranja intenso y su color se había apagado hasta convertido en marrón; la hierba que crecía junto a la carretera estaba tiesa y seca. **¿Qué hizo el asesino que no tenía qué hacer? -** dije en voz alta mientras dejaba la bicicleta tirada en el suelo y me ponía al sol. Veía coches, pero ahora era lo suficientemente cerca como para que los ocupantes me oyeran hablar. Los friquis respetan la intimidad de los otros. **-Al primero le robó un riñón, pero ¿qué le quitó al segundo?** La policía hizo una visita, pero íbamos a recibir el cuerpo en la funeraria al cabo de muy poco. Cogí una piedra y la lengua al lago. Miré carretera abajo, hacia el coche más cercano, que estaba a unos cientos de metros; era blanco y viejo, y el conductor miraba el agua fijamente. **-¿Eres el asesino? -** pregunté en voz baja. Aquel día había allí cinco o seis personas diseminadas por la carretera. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a pasar hasta que la predicción de mi madre se cumplió y los lugareños empezasen a echarse la culpa los unos a los demás? La gente tenía miedo de lo que era diferente, y quienquiera que fuese más diferente de los demás iba a ganar la lotería de la caza de brujas. ¿Sería uno de los raritos que escapaban al lago? ¿Qué le iban a hacer? Todos sabían que yo era un engendro raro. ¿Iban a acusarme a mí?

• • • • El segundo cuerpo llegó a la funeraria ocho días después. Mi madre y yo no habíamos hablado mucho sobre el tema de la sociopatía, pero yo sí que había esforzado más en la escuela para que la dejara en el rastro: la necesidad de pensar en mis rasgos positivos en el lugar de los más perturbadores y, al parecer , funcionó, porque cuando entré en la funeraria al terminar las clases y las encontré trabajando en el cadáver de la segunda víctima mi madre no me impidió que cogiera un delantal y una máscara y les echara una mano.

 **-** **¿Qué le falta? -** preguntó cuando sujetaba unas botellas para mi madre mientras ella vertía el formaldehído en la bomba. Karen solo tenía unos cuantos órganos en el mostrador lateral y estaba ocupada pinchándolos con el trocar y aspirándolos. Supón que el resto de los órganos ya estaban dentro del cuerpo, porque mi madre estaba con una sábana y no quise arriesgarme para mirar debajo de ella mientras ella estuviese a mi lado. **-¿What? -** dijo mi madre fijándose en las marcas del lateral de la bomba mientras vertía líquido.

 **-** **La última vez que faltaba un riñón -** dije **-. ¿De qué órgano se trata esta vez? -Están todos ahí -** respondidos entre risas **-. ¡Pobre Ron! No va a perder algo cada vez ... Hablé con tu hermana del papeleo, eso sí; El dice que tiene que leerlo con un poco más de atención y comentario que cualquier cosa anormal que encuentre. A veces no sé qué voy a hacer con esa chica. -Pero ... ¿estás segura? -** pregunté. El asesino tenía que haberse quedado con algo **-. A lo mejor falta la vesícula y Ron creyó que se había extirpado y por eso no se dio cuenta. -John: Ron y la policía (** ** _y el FBI también, para más seguridad_** **) has tenido el cuerpo durante más de una semana. Los forenses han examinado el cadáver al milímetro con cualquier cosa que les sirva para el pilar de este loco. Si la falta un órgano, creo que se ha dado dado cuenta. -Se está saliendo el líquido -** avisé y señalé el hombro izquierdo. Un producto de color azul chillón supuraba por debajo de la sábana, mezclado con perlas de sangre coagulada. **-Vaya, pensó que lo había remendado mejor -** dijo mi madre. Tapó el formaldehído y me dió la botella. Apartó la sábana y dejó al descubierto el hombro: un muñón bien vendado; la parte inferior estaba empapada de una especie de moco azul y morado. Sin varilla. **-Otras-** dijo, y se puso a buscar más vendas. **-¿Le falta un pendiente? -** Miré a mi madre **-. ¿Se ha preguntado si la falta algo y no se trata de la reducción de las huellas? -¿What? -** Preguntó Karen. **-El asesino se llevó el bastón -** dije. Me acerqué al cadáver y retiré la sábana. El abdomen desgarrado y abierto como la otra víctima, pero ni mucho menos de manera tan grotesca; los tajos fueron más pequeños y menos abundantes. Al granjero fallecido **\- Dave Bird, según la etiqueta-** no lo había destripado. **-La evisceración y amontonamiento de órganos ... esta vez no lo ha hecho -** afirmé. **-¿Qué haces? -** dijo mi madre con aire severo. Me quitó la sábana de la mano y volví a tapar el cadáver **-. ¡Muestra un poco de respeto!** Estaba hablando demasiado y lo sabía perfectamente, pero era incapaz de parar. Era como si hubiera abierto el cerebro y todos los pensamientos de su interior se vertieran por el suelo.

 **-** **Pensé que hacía algo con las órbitas -** dije **-, pero solo rebuscaba para encontrar lo que quería. No los tienes poniendo en un ojo concreto ni jugando con ellos ni ... -¡Monkey D Luffy! -** dijo mi madre bruscamente **-. ¿Qué narices estás diciendo? -Esto cambia el perfil por completo** . Ojalá hubiera podido ver el callar, pero de mi boca seguían saliendo las palabras. El nuevo descubrimiento era demasiado emocionante **-. No se trata de qué hacer con los cuerpos, sino de qué parte de ellos se lleva. Lo de sacar todas las tripas era la manera más fácil de encontrar el riñón, no un ritual mortuorio ... ¿Un ritual mortuorio? -** Hizo mi madre. Karen dejó el trocar sobre la mesa y me miró; sentía las miradas de ambas clavadas sobre mí y sabía que me había metido en un lío. Había hablado demasiado **-. ¿Te importaría explicarte?** Que ha encontrado la manera de suavizar el tema, pero está metido hasta las cejas. **-Sólo dijo que el asesino no estaba jugando con los cadáveres -** respondí **-. Eso es bueno, ¿no? -Estabas entusiasmado -** dijo mi madre a modo de acusación **-. Estabas encantado de la vida con el cadáver de este señor y con las cosas destripadas. -Pero ... -Él visto una expresión de alegría en la cara, Luffy, y creo que eso no lo había visto nunca. Y por un cadáver: una persona real, con una familia real y una vida real. ¡Y a ti te encanta! -No, eso no es ... -Fuera -** dijo mi madre. La voz teñida de irrevocabilidad **-¿What? -Fuera -** dijo-. **Ya no tienes permiso para estar aquí.**

 **-** **¡No puedes hacer eso eso! -** Grité. **-Soy la propietaria, además de tu madre; y te estás implicando demasiado con este tema, y no me gusta la manera en que estás actuando ni las cosas que te dices. -Pero ... -Tendría que haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo -** dijo y apoyó una mano en la cadera **-. No puedes entrar en la trastienda. Karen tampoco te lo permita; también se lo voy a decir a Lauren. Ya es hora de que tengas una afición normal y amigos de verdad, y no quiero ni que te atrevas a contestarme.**

 **-** **¡Mamá! -No me disputas. Márchate de aquí.** Quería golpear las paredes y los mostradores y darle una buena hostia al granjero, el muerto de la mesa y agarrar el trocar y clavárselo a mi madre en esa cara de bebé que tiene y sorberle el cerebro con él y ... No. Cálmate. Cerré los ojos. Estaba quebrantando demasiadas normas, no podía permitirme pensar de ese modo. No podía dejar que la rabia me dominase. Sin abrir los ojos, me quité los guantes y la máscara, lentamente. **-Lo siento** -dije-, pero ... No puede salir de allí sin más nunca. Que que resistirme y ... No. Cálmate. **-Lo siento -** repetí Me quité el delantal y salí por la puerta. Ya me las arreglaré más tarde para hacerme a la idea de ello. En ese momento importaba más respetar las normas. Que se mantiene al monstruo escondido tras el muro. • • • • •

Halloween me pareció una mierda. Era todo una tontería: nadie tenía miedo y todo el mundo iba por eso cubierto de sangre de pega o con cuchillos de goma o, peor aún, vestido con disfraces que ni siquiera asustaban. Se suponía que era la noche en la que los espíritus malignos recorrían la Tierra, cuando los druidas quemaban niños en jaulas de mimbre. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con disfrazarse de Spiderman? Halloween dejó de interesar cuando tenía ocho años, más o menos cuando empecé a aprender cosas sobre los asesinos en serie. Eso no significa que no me disfrazara, sino que simplemente tenía mi propio disfraz: todos los años, mi madre elegía uno y yo lo ponía, hacía caso omiso de él y luego me olvidaba hasta el año siguiente. Un día que tenía que contarle lo de Ed Gein, cuya madre lo vistió de niña la mayor parte de su infancia. Luego pasó casi toda su vida adulta matando a mujeres y haciéndose ropa con la piel. Aquel año podría esperar un Halloween bastante guay; después de todo, teníamos un solo demonio en la ciudad, con colmillos y garras y de todo. Eso tenía que servir para algo. Pero ninguno de nosotros era consciente de ello, y hasta el momento en que habíamos matado a dos personas, por eso, en lugar de escondernos, de miedo en el pasado, hemos llegado al gimnasio del instituto y nos hemos divertido. el baile de Halloween. De hecho, no estoy seguro de que las cosas sean malas. Los bailes del colegio ya eran horribles, pero mi madre me hizo ir a todos y no tenía intención de cambiar su política cuando empecé el instituto, tenía la esperanza de que al menos los mejorase. Pero no. El baile de Halloween se ha convertido en el momento ideal para todos, mutantes en desarrollo, torpes y desgarbados, se junta para disfrazados y se queda junto a las paredes del gimnasio, mientras que el conjunto de luces de colores se anulan y el subdirector ponía música pasada de moda a través del sistema de megafonía. Mi madre, como siempre, me había obligado a ir porque era una actividad que formaba parte de la iniciativa «Haz amigos de verdad», pero, haciendo gala de su buena voluntad, me benefició el disfraz. Como sabía que se iba a cabrear por ello, me vestí de payaso. Max fue miembro de un tipo de comando del ejército y se había puesto la chaqueta de camuflaje de su padre y una especie de maquillaje marrón en la cara que formaba toda la clase de grumos. **-Vaya mierda -** dijo Max; dio un puñetazo y miró con odio al director, que estaba al otro lado del gimnasio **. Perro, voy a robársela, de verdad.**

 **¿Crees que me va a devolver?** -¿Me ha llamado «perro»? - **Tío, te juro que voy a recuperar la pistola sin que se entere. Mi padre me ha enseñado maniobras muy molonas; ni siquiera sabrá que he estado allí. -Llevas el camuflaje equivocado -** dije. Estábamos en nuestro sitio habitual, merodeando en una esquina, y tú observabas el flujo de gente que iba y venía entre los refrigerios y las paredes. **-Mi padre trajo esta chaqueta de Irak -** dijo Max **-, es superauténtica. -Pues es alucinante cuando el señor Layton esconda la pistola en Irak** -dije **-, pero ahora estamos en un baile de instituto del Medio Oeste americano. Si no quieres que te vea, tienes que disfrazarte de la víctima de accidente de tráfico. Esta noche hay muchos de ésos. También te valdría un agujero de bala en la frente. Las prótesis cortadas y sangrientas estaban a la orden del día; al menos la mitad de chicos del baile las llevaban. Sería lógico pensar que los truculentos asesinatos en la comunidad iban a hacer que la gente fuera un poco más sensible al tema, pero ya ves que no. Por lo menos nadie se disfrazó de mecánico eviscerado.**

 **-** **Eso habría molado -** dijo Max mirando un agujero falso de bala que pasaba por allí **-. Eso es lo que me espera mañana por la noche para ir a hacer un truco o trato: les voy a dar unos sustos de la hostia. -¿Vais a hacer truco o trato? -** dijo una voz entre risas. Era Rob Anders, que pasaba a nuestro lado con un par de amigos. Todos me odiaban desde tercero **-. Este par de bebés va a hacer un truco o trato. ¡Pero si eso es para críos! Pasaron de largo los muertos de la risa. -Voy solamente por mi hermana pequeña -** refunfuñó Max mirándoles a la espalda con rabia **-. Voy a por la pistola; el disfraz es mucho más fardón con ella.** Salió a toda prisa hacia la puerta y me dejó solo en la oscuridad, así que pensé en ir a tomar algo. La mesa de refrigerios estaba medio vacía: una bandeja con verduras blandurrias, un par de mitades de rosquillas y una fuente llena de zumo de manzana y Sprite. Me serví un vaso y se me cayó de inmediato porque alguien chocó contra mí por detrás. El zumo volvió a caer en la fuente, junto con el vaso de plástico, que salpicó y me empapó la manga y la muñeca. Rob Anders y sus compinches se rieron al pasar.

Solía tener una lista de personas a las que iba a matar algún día. Ahora iba en contra de mis normas, pero de cuando en cuando la echaba mucho de menos. **-¿Eres Eso? -** preguntó una voz de chica. Me di media vuelta

* * *

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ... SE SINTIO MUY RARO VOLVER A ESCRIBIR NO DIGO QUE NO LO DISFRUTE... BN EL PROXIMO CAP NO SE CUANDO PODRE SUBIRLO POR K ACTUALMENTE ESTOY ESTUDIANDO PARA PODER INGRESAR A LA U ... es horrible pero que puedo hacer... TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR MUY DURO PUES ME ESTOY PRESENTANDO A UNA CARRERA MUY FUERTE Y BUENO ESPERO ENTIENDAN.  
DE NUEVO GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTARON ANTERIORMENTE :3


End file.
